Sam’s 2007 high school reunion
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Sam takes Jack to her high school reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Sam's 2007 high school reunion**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Sam takes Jack to her high school reunion.**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. This story follow after 'Jack High school reunion. If you want to read 'Facing the past' to know what this story is about. Thank to Beka for beta reading this story for me**

**SONGS:**

It had been two months since Jack's high school reunion, SG-1 was off-world and the kids were at day care with their friends. It was just after three in the afternoon then the alarms went off. 

"Incoming traveler, General O'Neill to the control room." Jack got up from his desk and quickly went down to the control room. 

"Who is it Walter?" He asked when he saw the iris close. 

"It's SG-1 sir." 

"Open the iris." 

Jack walked down to the gate room as the iris opened, and four figures walked through the gate before it shut down. 

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yep. Daniel did his thing, Teal'c kept an eye on him, and Jen and I got some samples." Sam answered.

"Found anything interesting?" 

"Yeah, and from what I've been able to translate . . . it's from the ancients." Jack looked at Daniel with a raised an eyebrow.

"No Jack, not space guns." Sam said – she knew Jack all to well.

"Oh," he said, looking disappointed, "well, we'll debrief at 1700 hours."

The team walked out of the gate room, and went their separate ways till the briefing. 

After Sam had had her post-op medical exam and a shower, she went to her lab to start on her mission report before the briefing. She had just looked at her watch and saved what she was writing, closing down her laptop, when Janet walked in. 

"Hey Sam, have you got a minute?" 

"Sure, what's up?" She answered. 

"I got your blood results back." Janet told her.

Sam looked at her friend. 

"Janet" 

"I'm sorry Sam but you can't go through the gate for a while." 

"Janet, what is it?" 

"You're pregnant." Sam sat down in her chair in shock. 

"Pregnant?" 

"Yes. From my calculations, you conceived over the weekend of the reunion up in Chicago." 

Sam thought about it and calculated, then looked up at Janet. 

"That was two months ago." 

"That's right. I'll let you tell the General." 

"Ok, thanks." 

Then Janet walked out of the room, leaving Sam there alone. 

Sam stood up and walked out of her lab and headed to Jack's office. He was reading a memo when Sam walked in and closed the door, and he looked up to see Sam's pale face. 

"Sam, are you ok?" 

"Yes … no." She looked at him. 

"Sam, what's wrong sweetheart." Sam walked round the desk and sat on the edge looking at him.

"Jack, I have to request a transfer off of SG-1 for a while." 

"Why, you've only been back on it for five months, what's happened?" 

"Doctor's orders … I'm pregnant." Sam saw the shocked look on Jack's face. 

"Pregnant." He echoed.

"Yes. Janet worked out that I conceived while we were up in Chicago at your high school reunion." 

"That was two months ago." 

"I know." 

Jack pulled Sam on to his lap. "How do you feel about it, Sam?" 

"Shocked, happy, you?" 

"Same here. Who knows, maybe we'll have a little girl this time." 

He put his hand over where the baby was growing inside of Sam, and she put her hand on top of his.

"Or it might be a boy." She suggested.

"Who knows Sam, I don't care." Then he gave her a kiss.

"So, my transfer to the labs?" 

"Granted." 

"Thanks Jack." She kissed him. 

"Well, we better tell the others." 

"Ok." She stood up, and then Jack did so he could give her a hug and a kiss.

"After the briefing send a message to dad." Sam smiled.

"Ok, shall we?" They walked out to the briefing room to see the rest of SG-1 there. 

"Sam, are you ok?" 

"I've been transferred off of SG-1 for a while." They were all shocked. 

"Why, you've only been on it for a short while." 

"Janet told me to." 

"Sam, is there something wrong?" 

"Yes, I'm pregnant." They looked at their friends' faces. 

"Pregnant?" 

"Yep, two months." 

"Wow… congratulations!" 

Daniel got up and gave them both a hug, and then Teal'c got up and did the same. Jen gave Sam a hug and shook Jack's hand. 

"Congratulations sir." 

"Thanks Hailey." He smiled at them all. "So, now you know. Shall we get to the briefing in hand?"

They all sat down and told Jack what had happened off-world. Daniel did most of the talking. Hours later, Jack dismissed them all for the night, except for Sam.

"So Jack, what would you like for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't know, what would you like Sam?" 

"How about Chinese?" 

"Sounds good to me. I'll be here for another half hour, so I'll pick up dinner on the way home, how does that sound?" 

"Sounds good to me, I'll go and get the kids." 

"Ok, see you at home then." 

"Ok." 

They kissed, then Sam left to go and get changed before leaving to go pick up the kids. Jack sent a message to Jacob before returning to work. After Sam got their kids, they went to the grocery store and got some supplies for home. When she arrived home, first she dealt with the kids, then sorted out the groceries.

By that time Jack had arrived home from work with dinner in hand. JJ and Grace went to greeted him the same way they always did, then they all sat down and enjoyed their dinner, chatting to each other. 

After dinner the kids enjoyed a bath before they were dressed, and later, once Jake and George had been settled into their cribs sleeping, the rest of the family congregated down in the living room. 

"JJ, Grace, we've got some good news for you." Jack told them.

"What is it Daddy?" JJ asked.

"Well, Mummy is having a baby." 

"Baby?" 

"Yes Grace, a baby." 

"So when do we get the baby?" 

Sam smiled while looking at Jack.

"In about seven months." 

"Why that long?" 

"Cause that is how long it would take to grow in me before the baby is born." 

"Like with George and Jake?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh, ok." 

They read the two kids a book before taking them to bed for the night. When they returned to the living room they watched a movie before they went to bed themselves, and stayed up talking about the baby before going to sleep. 

The next morning everyone congratulated Sam and Jack on the new baby news, leaving them to wonder how everyone knew. They found out that Jen had told Cassie, who then told Walter, who told everyone else. Everyone was happy for them. 

"Gee, and we haven't even told our families yet!" Jack said.

"I sent them an e-mail this morning." Sam told him. 

"Ok, they're going to be in for a shock." 

"I'll bet. So, shall we go and see Janet?" 

"Sure." They walked down to the infirmary to see Janet.

"Morning Sam, General." 

"Janet." 

"So what can I do for you?" 

"Jack wants to see the little one." 

"Ok, come this way. You know that there are bets already on when this one is due?" 

"We figured that one out already." 

Sam laid down on the bed while Janet pulled the curtain across so Sam could lift her top up and lower her pants. 

"Ok you know the drill Sam." 

"Yep." 

Janet put some gel onto her lower stomach, and moved the ultrasound scanner over her while looking at the screen. She raised an eyebrow. 

"Janet?" 

"Everything looks good, but you're not going to believe this." 

"What, what is it?" 

"Sam, you're carrying quadruplets." 

"What, four? You're joking!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Nope. Here, have a look for yourselves." Janet showed them the screen.

"See: here, here, here and here." She pointed to where the babies were.

"Is that the babies' heart beats?" 

"Yep." Janet said smiling.

"Well Sam, we sure got lots to do over the next seven months." Jack grinned.

"I know, thanks Janet." 

"No worries, and congratulations." 

"Thanks." 

After Sam tidied herself up they left the infirmary and went down to the mess hall since Sam was hungry. They decided to keep it to themselves for a while and to let the shock wear off before telling their family and friends. Jack had spoken to George about Sam being pregnant again. 

"Congratulations Jack, you two didn't waste any time!" Jack knew the old general was grinning.

"Gee thanks George, at least I'm warning you about the food bill that's going to be going up over the next few months." He could hear George chuckle. 

"True, any word from Jacob?" 

"No, nothing, they could be on the move, or he could be on a mission." 

"Ok, well thanks for letting me know." 

"No problem. I better go, SG-5 is waiting for me." 

"Ok, give my best to Sam." 

"Will do." 

Then they both hung up, and Jack entered the briefing room, taking his seat at the head of the table as the briefing began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Over the next three weeks Jack was with Sam every morning when she was having morning sickness, and he made sure that there was her sweet dessert waiting for her in the mess hall every lunchtime. Jack also gave Sam an afternoon off so she could go shopping for baby things and she was just starting to show. **

**One lunch time she walked in and got her lunch when she noticed her jello dessert wasn't there, and when one of the cooks saw her he went over to her. **

**"Colonel Carter, sorry about not getting your dessert done, I was waiting for the cream to arrive." **

**"Ok, has it?" **

**"It's on its way down so as soon as it gets here I'll make it up and bring it over for you." He said smiling.**

**"Ok, can you do two of them please?" He raised an eyebrow.**

**"Sure, is there anything else you need?" **

**"Yeah, have you got any sliced pickles?" **

**"Yes, I'll put some on a plate for you." **

**"Thanks." **

**Then he walked back into the kitchen while Sam got the rest of her lunch, and sat down. She had taken a mouth full of water when the chef came over with a jar and a plate. **

**"Here you go colonel. I'll let you help yourself since I don't know how much you want." **

**"Thanks." Sam used the tongs to get the sliced pickles out and she put some over her salad, pumpkin pie, mince and some next to her mashed potatoes. When she was finished she passed the tongs back to the chef.**

**"Thanks." **

**"Any time." **

**"Hey, can you do something for me?" **

**"Sure." **

**"From tomorrow can you add some grated cheese in to the mashed potato?" **

**"For you? Sure. When you come into the mess hall I'll whip some up for you." **

**"Thanks." He gave her a smile and nod, and then walked away. Sam had just started eating her lunch, when Jack walked in and over to her table and raised an eyebrow and smiled. **

**"Pickles?" **

**"Yep." **

**"Where's your dessert?" Sam saw the look on Jack's face. **

**"Jack it's ok, one of the chefs told me he was waiting for the cream to arrive, so it will be here soon." **

**"Ok, well I'm going to get some lunch." Then he screwed his face up as Sam took a bite of her pie. When Jack got his lunch the chef walked out of the kitchen with the two desserts. **

**"General, I was going to take these over for your wife." **

**"Two of them?" **

**"Yes sir, she asked for two and I had to order more pickles." **

**"I can see why." he looked over at Sam then back to the chef. **

**"Here, pass them to me, was there anything else?" **

**"The Colonel requested to have grated cheese in her mashed potato from tomorrow onwards." **

**"Oh, well it's granted and if you need any more cheese or pickles in the food order, let me know." **

**"Yes sir." **

**"Good." The chef passed Jack the two desserts and he put them on his tray with the spoon. Then he picked up the tray and walked over to where Sam was sitting, put it down then passed Sam her desserts to her, before sitting down across from her. **

**"Thanks Jack." **

**"No worries." They talked while having their lunch. **

**After lunch they walked back to Sam's lab where he gave her a kiss, before walking back to his office for the afternoon. **

**Weeks later Sam walked in the door with bags of grocery and a couple of bags of baby clothes. **

**After she got them sorted out she went and got their mail. She got herself a bottle water and walked down to the computer room/office with the mail. She went through it while her computer was booting up. Once online, she paid some bills and then checked her mail. She was halfway through checking her mail when the house phone rang. **

**"Carter." **

**"Hi Sam." **

**"Harm, hi is every thing ok?" **

**"Yes, I just called to let you know that Mac had the twins." Sam was shocked. **

**"What, when?" **

**"An hour ago. She had twin girls." **

**"Wow, congratulations! I'll let Jack and Janet know." **

**"Thanks." **

**"How's Mac?" **

**"Tired, but good. She was in labor for four hours, and they were two minutes apart." **

**"Wow, so have you got names for them?" **

**"Yep: Samantha and Jackie." Sam smiled when he said her name. **

**"Wow, I'm honored, and I know Jack will be too – sort of." Harm laughed. **

**"I bet. I better go I'll e-mail baby photos later tonight." **

**"Ok, I'll be looking forward to it, give my best to Mac." **

**"Will do, bye." **

**"Bye." Then they both hung up. **

**Then she dialed Jack's cell phone, she knew he always carried it with him just in case something happened to Sam when she not on base. **

**"Sam, I'm in a middle of a briefing." **

**"You were bored, weren't ya?" She said smiling. **

**"Yes, so is everything ok?" **

**"Yes, Harm called. Mac had the twins." **

**"Hey, that's great! What did they have?" Sam knew Jack was grinning. **

**"Samantha and Jackie." She waited for his reaction to the names. **

**"Girls." **

**"Yes Jack, twin girls, they were born just over an hour ago." **

**"Wow, so how are they?" **

**"Mac's good, and Harm sounds happy." **

**"I bet, thanks for telling me." **

**"No worries, can you let the others know?" **

**"Sure, I'll see you in couple of hours." **

**"Ok, have fun with your briefing." **

**"Gee thanks. It's SG-22." **

**"As I said, have fun." **

**"I will, I'll bring home some dinner tonight." **

**"Ok, I feel like pork tonight." **

**"Ok, see you soon, bye." **

**"Bye." Then they hung up. **

**Sam then carried on checking her e-mail, and then opened her mail. She found a letter from their bank to say that their loan was paid in full, which she thought was odd, so she gave them a call and spoke to the bank manager herself. **

**"Mr O'Leary, it's Mrs O'Neill here. I received a letter stating that the loan my husband and I took out was paid in full." **

**"Mrs O'Neill, are you sure?" **

**"Yes, we had payments taken over five years, and it's only been seven months." **

**"What is your account number?" **

**"00034852639." **

**"Ok, let me check it out." Sam could hear him typing away on his keyboard **

**"Ok, according to this it is paid in full." **

**"What? That doesn't sound right." **

**"Well according to this, the payment was paid by Billy Burns from Chicago." **

**"Did you say Billy Burns?" **

**"Yes, do you know him?" **

**"My husband went to school with him. I only met the guy two months ago at a reunion." **

**"Ok, well, he paid for it." **

**"Wow, thanks for telling me." **

**"No worries." **

**"When was it paid?" **

**"Last Thursday." **

**"Ok, thanks." Then they hung up. **

**She then checked some more of their mail and she came across a letter from Chicago with her name on it, so she opened it up and she saw a letter and a check, it was from some lawyer in Chicago. **

**So she read it and was shocked; it stated that Billy Burns left Sam the ten million dollars and that the loan was paid off. Than another ten million dollars was put into both her and Jack's Air Force social security for when they retire, and that they will be getting ten thousand dollars month for the next thirty years tax free. **

**When she finished reading it she looked at the check in her hand, then folded up the letter and went to put it back in the envelope, where she saw another letter. When she pulled it out, it was an envelope so she opened it and pulled out the letter and read it. **

**'_Sam, I've been thinking a lot about what happened the night of the high school reunion, and you were right about what you said. You and Jonny know what happened to me five years ago, and after the way I saw you and Jonny together, I could see how happy you both were and the other couples were that night of the reunion. You have got one good looking guy there and a great family and I could tell from the photos that you both look happy. In my will I'm giving you the ten million dollars - you deserve it. After all you were the only one who put me in my place after the way I treated you, and everyone else that night. And the way you and Jonny treated me the next day - thank you for being a friend. As it states in my will there will be ten million dollars to be put into both yours and Jonny's social security for when you retire, whenever that is, and there'll be another ten thousand dollars tax free to be put into your joint account every month for the next thirty years. I wish you and Jonny many years of happiness and thank you for being a friend. Billy Burns.' _**

**Sam opened the lawyer's letter and there was a phone number, so she gave the lawyer a call. When she had finished talking to the lawyer she hung up and sat back in shock. A few minutes later she closed her computer down, then went into town to bank the check before going to get the kids from day care. Later that night when they were in bed, they and they had just finished watching a movie, they talked. **

**"Jack?" **

**"Sam, what is it, you've been quiet all evening." **

**"I received a letter from a Chicago lawyer." Jack looked at her. **

**"A lawyer?" **

**"Yes… Billy Burns' lawyer." **

**"What, what was the letter?" **

**"It was his will, I called the lawyers' office, Billy Burns died two weeks ago from a stroke, his third one in the last four months. The doctors said that there was nothing that could be done." **

**"Wow." Jack said in shock. **

**"Yeah. I also found out that the reason why Billy had been acting like a high teenager was because of the stroke he suffered three weeks earlier." **

**"Why didn't he say something?" **

**"Pride Jack, Billy has had high blood pressure for years, and the alcohol didn't help either with the medication he was on." Jack looked at Sam. **

**"What was in his will?" **

**"He left me ten million dollars for starters." **

**"The same ten million he offered at the reunion?" **

**"Yes." **

**Then she got out of bed and put a robe on since she was naked underneath, and walked out of their bedroom. She walked down to the office to get the letters and then returned to their bedroom, and passed them to Jack. **

**"Read them." **

**Jack read the letters while Sam took her robe off and got back into bed, watching Jack's face. After Jack read the letter and the will he folded it up and passed it back to her. **

**"I'm still in shock. What about his funeral?" **

**"It was private. From what his lawyer said, he sold up his business the week before he died. He was cremated and his ashes were thrown out to sea, since he loved to fish and scuba dive before he had his first stroke." **

**"Wow, what about the rest of his money?" **

**"It went to his two sisters, nieces and nephews since he wasn't married." **

**"Ok, I remember him having an older sister, but not a younger one." **

**"Well now you know." **

**Sam put the letter in her top draw before snuggling down for the night. Jack turned the lights off before he snuggled down himself, and they both kissed before closing their eyes and falling asleep in one another arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

The next day Jack sent an e-mail to Ted Williams about Billy Burns' death. He got a reply ten minutes later; Ted was shocked and was going to forward it to the others, and congratulated him and Sam after Jack told him that Sam was pregnant again.

They even got photos from Harm and Mac of their daughters that made them smile.

Over the next week they were busy at the SGC with one thing or another. One morning Sam was needed at Area 51 so she was beamed there in the morning to see what the problem was and work on it and was beamed home every night.

On the third day she was able to save four scientists' lives from almost blowing themselves up and another one being electrocuted.

While there she helped install the new hyperdrive into the new ship 'The Daedalus', and she put in the computer programs like she did with 'Prometheus'. She worked on it for a month.

When she was beamed home one night, she was tired so after dinner Jack ran her a bath. While relaxing in the bath Jack took care of their kids for her. When they were in bed asleep Jack returned with Sam's mail in hand and sat on the toilet seat while they talked.

"Here's one from Washington."

"Who is it from?"

"Tina Rodgers."

"Open it up."

"Ok." Jack opened it up and pulled out the letter.

"Well, we know who Tina Rodgers is."

"Who?"

"Tina Ryan, it's your high school reunion form."

"Oh, when's the reunion?"

"End of May."

"Ok, hopefully I'll lose all my baby fat by then."

"Sam, are you worried about what you'll look like at the reunion?"

"Yes."

"Well don't be, ok, anyway you will have a good enough reason."

"But still."

"Remember that hot spring we came across a few months ago, the one with all those spiders?"

"Yes, I remember, and I read Daniel's report that it makes a person younger and it's got some sort of healing powers." Jack smiled.

"Yep. So what do you think about going there for an hour twice a week after you've had these kids?"

"If we did that we would look, like, ten plus years younger!"

"Why not? And us showing up like that would shock everyone at the reunion." Sam smiled.

"Oh yeah, it would alright."

They talked for a while till the water was getting cold. Jack helped Sam out of the bath and dried her down, then he left her to get into her night things. He took her mail back down to the office and got her midnight snacks ready, then returned after turning the lights off.

He walked in and put her snacks on a trolley with wheels and rolled it to the side of her bed, where she was already laying and waiting for Jack to join her.

Jack walked into the bathroom and prepared for bed before walking out wearing a tee shirt and boxer shorts. He climbed into bed and snuggled up to Sam, giving her a kiss while his hand rested on her expanding stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

They kissed, and then he rolled over and turned off the light before rolling back, by which time Sam was on her side so he spooned her from behind with his hand over her stomach and Sam using his arm as part of a pillow. He stroked her stomach as he knew it would make her fall asleep, then he fell asleep himself a couple of minutes later.

Weeks later Jack was with Sam when she had her next ultrasound done.

"Everything looks good here, the babies are a good size, and everything is normal."

"Thanks Janet."

"Now I want you to double the dose of your tablets for a month since you are carrying four this time, Sam, and we will see how things are going in a couple of months' time."

"Ok." Jack helped Sam get up from the bed and get dressed.

"How are you feeling in the afternoons, Sam?"

"Hungry." She said grinning.

"Sam." Janet looked at her knowing she was joking.

"Ok, tired after I have lunch."

"Well then you go and take a nap in your quarters, not in your lab, ok?"

"Ok, anything else?"

"You know the rest."

"Yes, thanks Janet."

"You two can go now."

"Thanks, shall we Jack, I'm hungry."

"Again Sam? You only had breakfast an hour ago."

"I know," she said grinning as they walked out of the infirmary.

Janet smiled and shook her head at them, then made a few notes on Sam's file as she returned to her office.

Over the next two weeks, after Sam had her lunch she would go and have a lie down for a couple of hours. When she woke up she would get up and go to the bathroom to relieve herself. Then she would comb her hair before leaving her quarters and going down to the mess hall for a snack.

Then she would return to work for a couple of hours before leaving with SG-1 to go and pick up the kids from day care, and go to the academy pool for a swim, which she found relaxing and the kids loved, since they were learning to swim.

Sometimes it was another SG team that went with Sam - just in case. JJ and Grace loved it every time and now Jake and George were old enough to start having fun in the pool with their mother and older brother and sister.

One afternoon SG-3 was with them since one of their team members was in the infirmary after being injured off-world. They were having fun with the kids, laughing and splashing around in the indoor pool.

Sam was holding Jake in her arms when something caught her eye, and she turned to look up and smiled when she saw Jack and Jacob standing there with grins on their faces.

"JJ, Grace look who's here." They looked around and their eyes widened.

"Daddy, Grandpa!" Two marines lifted them out of the pool and they ran over to them.

"Woah there you two, you're all wet!" Jack said.

"Come swimming with us, then you will be all wet too." JJ said.

"Ok, first we are going to get changed."

"Ok, hurry up then." Then they turned and ran to the pool edge and jumped into where the two marines were. When they came up for air they were giggling.

"Hurry up." Grace said.

"Ok, ok." They walked into the men's room to get changed.

"Carter, you look shocked when you saw your father."

"Well, he's the one who's going to be shocked when I get out of the pool."

"True."

They where talking and laughing, then SG-3 wolf whistled as Jack and Jacob walked out of the changing rooms and put their bags down next to the others, before diving into the pool. When they surfaced, Jack stood up in front of Sam, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss, then they were splashed by their kids which caused them to break apart. Jack took Jake out of Sam's hands so he could play with him.

"Dad doesn't know" Jack whispered to Sam.

"He will soon."

Then he gave her another kiss and started playing with their kids, while talking and having fun. An hour later two of the marines helped Sam out of the pool, and Jacob was shocked when he saw Sam's expanding stomach. They all looked at Jacob's shocked look.

"Granddad close your mouth, or you will catch a fly!" JJ said giggling causing the others to chuckle.

Then Grace got out and went with Sam to the changing rooms. Jacob turned to Jack who was still grinning.

"Jack."

"Yes dad?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We sent a message after we found out she was pregnant. You did say in the gate room you were away on a long mission and the Tok'ra did send you here right after that mission."

"Well, you are right. When is Sam due?"

"March, April next year."

"What?" Jacob was shocked.

"Yeah, she's carrying quadruplets."

"Four? Wow, no wonder she's big."

"Yes, and happy." Jack said smiling.

"True, how do you feel about it Jack?"

"Happy, and so are the kids."

"That's good to know."

They talked while playing with the boys till Sam walked out and sat down on the bench combing Grace's long hair and putting up in a French plait since Grace loved to have it up like that. When finished, Grace sat next to Sam looking at the guys and boys playing in the pool then she turned to Sam.

"Mummy." Sam turned to Grace.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm hungry."

"Same here." Then she turned to see the guys having fun with the boys.

"Jack." She called out, and he turned and looked at her and swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Same here."

"Ok." Then he turned to the guys.

"Ok guys, we better get going, Sam and Grace are hungry."

"Ok sir."

They all got out and Sam passed Jack the boys' bag before he followed them into the men's changing room.

"Grace, where you would like to go for dinner tonight?"

"KFC."

"Chicken, ok we will let the others know."

"Ok." She said smiling. A few minutes later the guys walked out one by one, Jack and Jacob last with the twins and JJ.

"Ok Sam, where are we going?"

"KFC."

"Ok, shall we? And we're paying." Jack said looking at the team.

"Thanks sir." They all said.

They all walked out of the building and got into their cars and SUV's, and followed Jack and Sam to KFC. When they all got out and walked in they sat around some tables while Jack and Jacob went to get them all some dinner.

Jacob showed up with one tray, it had on it four kiddy dinners and small thick shakes, six large bean salads, six large coleslaws, four bottles of soda's, cups and spoons. They passed the food around and Sam gave her kids their dinner, which they started eating while smiling.

Jacob walked back over to the counter and came back with the second tray, he got seven portions of potato and gravy, rolls, corn on the cob and nine large chips. They started on them while Jack walked over with two barrels of chicken while Jacob went and got the other two barrels.

Then they sat down and started eating, drinking and talking for the next hour and a half. When their kids finished their dinner, Sam gave them a roll each with some potato and gravy in it - they all loved it. When everyone was full, Sam was still eating.

Since the guys shift was over Jack dismissed them and they all said their goodbyes to the kids and thanked them for dinner before leaving for their homes. Jacob and Jack talked while Sam was happily eating her chicken piece. When she finish the last piece, she sat back rubbing her stomach with a grin on her face.

"That felt good."

"That's good to know, so shall we go home, someone is tired." They looked at their kids to see them tired.

"Yeah, we better." They got up and sorted out the rubbish then the kids before leaving.

When they got home, Jack and Jacob carried their kids up to bed since they were asleep. While they were doing that, Sam did her night routine before going to bed herself. She found that swimming then eating afterwards tired her out. When she was in bed, Jack came in and sat down looking at Sam.

"Tell Dad I'm sorry."

"Sure, he's got a few days off so you two can talk and do whatever."

"That would be great, what about Mark, did he say?"

"Mark and the family are coming here this weekend, so hopefully the Tok'ra don't want him till sometime next week."

"Ok. The kids sure are happy to see him again."

"And you too."

"Yeah."

"I'll let you get some sleep."

"Ok." He gave her a kiss with his hand over her expanding stomach while looking into Sam's eyes, and he stroked her stomach while watching Sam close her eyes and relax, then she fell asleep a minute later.

He gave her a kiss. "Sweet dreams sweetheart."

Then he got up and pulled the covers over Sam, before turning off the lamp light and walking out the door, partially closing it. He saw Jacob walking towards him.

"Sam in bed?"

"Yeah, swimming and having a big feed tires her out."

"Ok." They both walked down to the living room and sat down and talked for a couple of hours before going to bed since the kids would be awake early.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

Over the next two days Jacob and Sam spent time together while Jack was on the base and their kids at day care. They went shopping in the morning, laughing and talking, having a good time. Sam told Jacob about Harm and Mac the day after he showed up with Jack at the pools.

"Dad, you remember Harm and Mac?"

"Yes, how are they?"

"Good - Mac had the twins, two girls."

"Wow, next time you see them send them my congratulations."

"Will do, Dad."

"So what are the girls' names?"

"Samantha and Jackie." Jacob grinned.

"What did Jack say when you told him?"

"He looked at me like I'd grown two heads, then he raised his eyebrows and smiled."

"That would be him alright."

"Yep. He's happy for them. When we get home I'll show you the photos of them."

"That would be great Sam."

They talked about other things while shopping and then they went to the grocery store to get some food for the house, then returned home. Sam showed Jacob the photos of Harm and Mac with their twin girls. They talked for few minutes before Sam went to have a lie down and got some rest.

On Friday afternoon while Sam was resting upstairs, Jacob left to go and pick up Mark and the family from the airport. When he got there, he heard over the PA system that Mark's plane had just landed and at which gate, so he walked over to the gate and waited like the other people there waiting for family and friends to walk through the door. When the passengers walked off the plane and into the building, Jacob looked around and waited till he saw Mark.

"Mark." He called out. Mark looked around and smiled when he saw his father, then he walked over to him with the family in tow, and they both hugged.

"How are you, son?"

"Good dad, how's Sam?"

"Good. She's at home resting, come on she'll be awake in an hour and I need to pick up a few groceries from the shops."

"Ok." Jacob gave the rest of the family a hug before they left to get their bags, then they left the airport. When they got to Sam's new van and got in, Jacob drove them into town to the grocery store.

"Would you kids like to help me with the groceries?"

"Yeah." Their faces lit up.

"Ok, come on then, what about you two?"

"Sure, why not." They all got out and walked into the grocery store and got two trolleys.

"Dad, why two?"

"Sam's been eating a lot since she's carrying quads."

"Ah."

They walked around talking, the kids pushing the trolleys for Jacob while he was going over Sam's list of food she wanted to get. Half an hour later both trolleys where full so they walked up to the counter and started to put the groceries up on the counter. When all of it had gone through and they had paid, they took the trolleys back to the van, and started to put them in when they heard a voice.

"General Carter?" Jacob turned around and saw Colonel Dixon there.

"Colonel, how's things on the base?"

"Not good sir, five MIA."

"What's happening?" Knowing he was talking about SG-5.

"General O'Neill's gone with… one to get them back. He tried to call Carter, but all he got was the answering machine."

"Ok, I understand, who's taking care of things?"

"Reynolds, sir."

"Ok, well we'll be leaving once this lot is in the van." Dixon grinned.

"I hope you remembered the pickles."

"Got six jars of it," he said grinning.

"That's good to know, did Carter tell you what happened last week?"

"No, what happened?"

"Well, when she went to get her lunch, one of the cooks didn't get her pickles for her, so she broke the guy's nose."

"Sam broke his nose? That's got to hurt." Mark said.

"It did, he left to get it checked out when one of the of cooks came out with the jar. She was happy after that."

"I bet. What about Jack?"

"The cook complained to Jack right in front of me and my team, so Jack left to sort things out and we went with him. We walked in to see Sam at the table eating away happily, and the general asked her what had happened so she told him."

"What happened after that?"

"Jack spoke to the cook and found out that he was new, so he spoke to all the kitchen staff before heading back to the briefing at hand."

"Ok, thanks for telling us, we better get going."

"Yes sir."

Then he walked into the grocery store. Jacob and the others finished putting everything in the van before returning the trolleys, then they all got back into the van and left to head back home.

"Dad, you know what that Colonel was talking about?"

"Yes I do, when we get home, I'll give the base a call to find out what's going on."

"Dad, have you got clearance?"

"Yep."

"Oh, ok."

Ten minutes later they pulled up into the garage and all got out, and they took arm loads of bags into the house. Jacob saw the answering machine blinking so he pushed play.

"Sam, Dad, I'm going out of town for a few hours. One of the teams got themselves into trouble. I'm taking the flagship team with me, and I'll call as soon as I return. Whatever happens, I love you Sam, and our kids. Got to go, bye." Then there was a click.

Jacob picked up the cordless phone and walked into the living room to call the base, while Mark and the family went back and forth bringing everything in. When Jacob returned Mark looked at him.

"Dad?"

"Sorry son, I got to go for a few hours."

"Dad what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but don't tell Sam, ok."

"Sure, but what if she asks?"

"Tell her then that friends of mine brought something for Daniel to look at and they wanted to spend a couple of hours with me before heading off."

"Well… ok."

"Thanks son, I'll call as soon as I know what's really going on."

"Ok." Jacob picked up the keys and left.

They put everything away, then they all got a drink and sat down to watch some TV for a while, not knowing that Sam was on the other phone listening to what Colonel Reynolds told Jacob. She was shocked but she knew all she could do was wait.

She managed to get up and walked to the bathroom and relieved herself, then washed her hands. She looked into the mirror and put her hands on her expanding stomach, and hoped that they would all return unharmed, a tear falling down her cheek.

She walked back to their bedroom and got back into bed, and rolled onto her side pulling Jack's pillow towards her to inhale Jack's scent, before slowly drifting off to sleep once again.

When Jacob arrived at the SGC he went down to the control room and saw Reynolds there.

"Colonel, what can you tell me? What's going on?"

"General Carter sir, SG-5 was placed under arrest on PYX 365 for stealing a device."

"What was the device?"

"They didn't say, then General O'Neill and SG-1 went to get them back when they were also arrested for trying to break SG-5 out."

"That sounds like Jack, what's the plan?"

"I'm sending SG-9 as ordered by General O'Neill just in case something went wrong."

"Ok, when are they due to leave?"

"In a few minutes."

"Ok, thanks, I'm going to check something out in Sam's lab."

"Yes sir."

Then Jacob left and got changed, then he went to where the goa'uld devices were and got a cloaking device out, putting it on. Then he left and walked back down to the gate and waited.

When SG-9 went through, he did as well. When he got to the other side he saw that there were men with weapons pointing them at SG-9 so he waited and followed them. When they reached the hall, he saw the leader give some guy just ahead a slight nod, so when they walked past the guy walked out and bumped into the colonel slipping something into his pocket.

When they reached a building they stopped while the leader walked in and the others waited outside. Jacob walked up to the colonel and whispered.

"Colonel it's Jacob Carter, the guy that bumped into you slipped something in your left pocket. I want you to get it and pass it to me."

The colonel gave a slight nod, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a round disk that was half a shape of a yoyo. Jacob took it and pocketed it so no one would see it.

"Got it, now we know what happened to SG-5. Hang tight, I got a plan." He gave a slight nod again.

When the leader walked out and told them to follow, they did so. Jacob was next to the leader and when he had a chance he slipped the disk into the leader's pocket.

When they reached the main chamber the colonel spoke to the main leaders of the town. A guy ran into the room, who Jacob recognized as the guy who had planted the disk on the colonel.

"My lord, this man stole my disk." He pointed at the colonel.

"What, no!"

"Search him." They searched the colonel and found nothing.

"What's going on here, what stunts were you trying to pull? You bumped into me!" The colonel said, then he turned to the leader of the group.

"You set us up, like you did with SG-1 and SG-5, you planted things on to them and had someone claim that they stole whatever it was."

"Tell them to check their own men." Jacob whispered to the colonel.

"Sir, why don't you have all four of us checked out and then have these men checked out."

"Do it."

Then the main guards checked out SG-9 and the ones from the gate, and then they searched the leader.

"My Lord." They looked at the guard that pulled out the disk and showed it to the main leaders.

"Is this your -"

"Ah… yes my lord." He looked at the leader and then back down to the ground.

The main leaders looked at them both and wondered if they had been the visitors who came through the Stargate up in the last few months.

"Bring the others that wear the same clothing."

"Yes my lord." Then one left to get the two teams.

"You two," he pointed to the leader and the one who had run into the room, "are under arrest. I'll deal with you later, take them away." Then they were taken away, and everyone heard them arguing on the way out.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I swear I put it in his pocket . . ."

"Now they're going to let everyone go, it must be some sort of magic."

The leaders turned to the SG teams.

"We are sorry about what happened to your friends, you shall now be allowed to return to your home world."

"Thank you, what about the others?"

"They shall go with you." Then the doors opened, and SG-1, SG-5 and Jack walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We can go home now, sir." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really what happened?"

"The leader from the Stargate has been setting other people up by getting someone to slip something into their pockets, then claiming that they stole it, like what happened to SG-5 here."

"So what happened to you?"

"They tried it on us too, but the device ended up in the leader's pocket and not mine."

"Oh." Jack then turned to the main leaders.

"Thanks for letting us go."

"We are sorry for what has happened."

"Ah, excuse me, I notice the writings on the walls, can you translate them?" Daniel asked.

"No, they had been here long before our ancestors came to this planet many generations ago."

"Well if it's ok with Jack here and with you, I would like to translate it, I know the language." This got their attention.

"You know the language?"

"Yes, it's from the Ancients who were here thousands of years ago, and I can read it."

"Well then yes, you and your people are most welcome."

"Thank you."

"Ok, well Daniel and SG-1 will be back in a few days, but we better get home, cause Sam will be worried about us and that won't be good for her."

"Who is Sam? Is she ill?" Jack smiled.

"Sam is my wife, ah, my mate, and she is pregnant."

"Ah, we understand, my guard will take you to the Stargate."

"Thank you."

"Sir, if I see the guy you put the stone into my pocket I'll let you know." The major from SG-5 said.

"Good idea, come on let's go home." They said their goodbyes and walked out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**While they were walking to the gate Teal'c could sense a goa'uld presence, and looked around.**

**"Relax Teal'c, it's only me." Jacob whispered, and Teal'c looked around and relax.**

**On the way to the gate the member of SG-5 saw the guy.**

**"General, that's him."**

**He pointed to the guy, and the two guards who were with them went to get him, chasing him when he ran away.**

**"Let's help them." Jack said, so they did. They ran to get the guy, and Teal'c tackled him to the ground.**

**"Nice, Teal'c." Jack said appreciatively.**

**The guards picked the guy up and turned him around.**

**"Are you sure he's the one?"**

**"Yes, I'm sure, I never forget a face."**

**They nodded, then took him away while the rest headed to the gate. When they got there, Daniel dialed it up and the leader of SG-9 sent the code through. They thanked their escort, then stepped though the gate. When they walked down the ramp Colonel Reynolds was waiting for them.**

**"Welcome back, sir."**

**"Thanks, anything happen while I was away?"**

**"Yes sir, General Carter showed up sir, I told him what happened, then he left. No one's seen him since."**

**"Is he still on base?"**

**"I'll go and find out." He was just about to walk away, when a voice came out of thin air.**

**"No need."**

**Jack and the others raised their weapons.**

**"Jack, lower your weapon." Then Jacob uncloaked himself and Jack saw where he was pointing his gun, then he lowered it.**

**"Gee Dad, what are you trying to do, get yourself killed?"**

**"Funny." Jack looked at him.**

**"It was you who slipped that thing into the leader's pocket."**

**"Yep, after I saw what happened," he said grinning.**

**"Thanks for coming and saving our asses."**

**"Well, after I checked the messages and listened to the one from you, I called to find out what was going on and I came here."**

**"Well thanks, does Sam know?"**

**"No, I deleted the message straight away, I haven't told her, she was still sleeping when I left. Mark and the family are there."**

**"Ok, well let's all go and get cleaned up. The rest of you, I'll be expecting your reports on my desk by Wednesday morning."**

**"Yes sir." They all said.**

**"Good, let's go and face the Big Honkin' Needles." They all chuckled as they walked out of the gate room. Jacob called Mark before having his shower.**

**"Hello."**

**"Mark, it's Dad."**

**"Hi Dad, is everything ok?"**

**"Yes, Jack is back, how's Sam?"**

**"I don't know, she hasn't come down yet… would you like for me to go and check on her?"**

**"Sure, Jack and I will be home in an hour, we will be picking up some dinner on the way."**

**"Ok, oh - one of the Majors dropped the kids off an hour ago, since no one else could pick them up."**

**"Ok, I think I know who did that. I better go, see you guys soon."**

**"Ok Dad." Then they hung up.**

**An hour later Jack and Jacob arrived home.**

**"Sam, we're home."**

**"Daddy!" JJ and Grace said as they ran to greet their father and grandfather. They crouched down and gave them both a big hug.**

**"How was your day?" Jack asked his son.**

**"It was great, Daddy."**

**"That's good to know, how about you Grace?"**

**"I had heaps of fun."**

**"That's great." They walked into the kitchen and Jack looked around when the others showed up.**

**"Where's Sam?"**

**"Still sleeping."**

**Jack took one look at Mark, then dropped the bags onto the counter and ran upstairs to their bedroom. He opened the door and stopped at the sight before him.**

**Sam was still sleeping but she was holding onto his pillow. He walked over to the bed, and lay down on it on his side looking at her. He put his hand onto her expanding stomach and starting massaging it while watching her.**

**He could tell she was waking up. When she open her eyes she gasped when she saw him, then she put her hand up on his cheek.**

**"You're back."**

**"Yes, Sam, I was at work."**

**"Jack, I know you went off-world. I heard Colonel Reynolds telling Dad what happened, I thought -" Then tears were falling down her cheeks.**

**"I thought you'd died or something else had happened to you."**

**"Well I'm here, safe and sound, I'll tell you all about it later tonight, ok?"**

**"You promise?"**

**"I promise." He leaned over and kissed her tears away.**

**"Better?"**

**"Yes, and I'm hungry." Jack smiled.**

**"Well then, Mrs O'Neill, dinner awaits." He gave her a kiss before getting up, then he helped Sam up from the bed.**

**"I must look like a mess."**

**"Nah, you look beautiful Sam, and you will always look beautiful to me."**

**He wrapped his arms around her the best he could, and she did the same, then they both hugged and kissed.**

**"I need to pee."**

**"Ok, I'll wait for you, then we can go and get some dinner."**

**"Ok." He gave her a kiss before letting go, then he watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door.**

**He sat on the bed smiling, thinking how lucky he was to have a beautiful wife, four beautiful children and another four on the way. He realized that things were just great for him, for the first time since Charlie's accident. Things went down-hill from there for over a year till he returned to the Stargate program, and met Sam. They'd been given a chance back then, both of them had, and now six years later he was happier now than he'd ever been since Charlie died. He was so grateful that he'd been given a second chance in life, for love and family.**

**He was lost in thought till he felt a pair of hands going through his hair, then he looked up into Sam's blue eyes.**

**"Are you ok?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, just thinking how lucky I am."**

**"Care to share?"**

**"You, our four kids downstairs with our family, and these four." He put his hands onto her stomach.**

**"You all mean so much to me."**

**"I know and you mean so much to me to Jack, you and our kids, I love you so much."**

**"I love you too… so how about we head downstairs and get some dinner, because I know someone is hungry." He said smiling.**

**"Yes I am." Then they stood up and Jack pulled her to him, and they kissed the best they could, before walking out of their room and downstairs.**

**When Sam saw what was on the table she licked her lips, and then walked over and sat down with Jack's help, before starting to eat. Jack got them both a drink before joining the chatting family.**

**They all enjoyed their meal and Mark was shocked to see how much Sam was eating, but at least he knew that she was happy. They all had a great weekend, going shopping, talking long walks through the park, going to the zoo, and having fun together.**

**On Sunday afternoon they all went to the airport to see Mark and the family off, before going home since Sam and the kids were tired.**

**On Tuesday afternoon Jacob was called back to the Tok'ra for a mission, so he said goodbye to Sam and Jack before he left through the gate.**

**After Jacob had gone, Sam went down to the mess hall since she was hungry, and then she went and had a lie down for a couple of hours.**

**At Christmas time Sam did all her shopping on the net, since she was confined to a wheel chair. She was getting bigger all the time and her legs and back couldn't handle the extra weight for very long.**

**Their friends spent Christmas with them; Mark and his family were spending it with the in-laws since they'd spent Christmas with Sam and Jack last year. Jacob couldn't make it, as he'd been sent to rescue three operatives who had been compromised.**

**Jack and Sam spent New Year's at home, but the kids still wanted to have a party, so they had a party with Janet, Daniel and Teal'c and spent the night at Janet's place, which was fine with them.**

**Over the next few weeks Sam was on total bed rest at home, she always had a couple of team-members there to look after her, and sometimes she stayed on the base.**

**On Valentines Day Sam was on the base, and she was sleeping while Jack took the kids to school and day care. When he returned he walked into their quarters to see that she was still asleep, so he turned the lights on low and got everything set up. When done he walked over to Sam and bent over and gave her a morning kiss, who opened her eyes, smiling.**

**"Morning, happy Valentines Day."**

**"Morning Jack." Then she pulled him down for a kiss.**

**"Mmm, something smells good."**

**"I know, here let me help you sit up."**

**Jack moved so he could help Sam sit up and put big thick pillows behind her, and once she was settled back he got her breakfast for her. He got her three toasted sandwiches, with Swiss cheese, bacon, sausage patty and ham on each, with lettuce, tomato, onion, and mushrooms.**

**After she ate them and had some orange juice, she ate six hash-browns, and then she ate three blueberry pancakes with blueberry sauce and whipped cream, and four slices of French toast.**

**When she finish eating them all she finished her drink and lay back looking at Jack who was rubbing her stomach the whole time.**

**"That's what I call a breakfast, where did you go for all this, Jack?"**

**"The Nook."**

**"Ah. I'm sure they were shocked when you made the order?"**

**"Yep, I told them it was for my beautiful pregnant wife. I showed them the photo, and they were shocked till I told them how many you were carrying, and then they understood and they started cooking."**

**"Ok." Sam laughed, then she pulled him towards her and gave him a passionate kiss, and when they broke apart they both were grinning.**

**"How are you feeling now?"**

**"Good, but I need to pee."**

**"Ok, let me help you up." Jack got up from the bed and then he helped Sam up. Once she was on her feet, she saw the roses.**

**"Jack, they are beautiful, thank you."**

**"Just like you." They both grinned, then he helped her to the bathroom.**

**After she finished in there, he helped her back to bed. They talked for the next hour before Jack had to leave for a briefing. Over the next two weeks Sam kept herself busy with one thing or another.**

**Sometimes it was Sergeant Harriman who called Sam when the computers were down or the iris malfunctioned, and sometimes it was a couple of scientists who needed Sam's input on something.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

**In the second week of March, Sam woke up in the middle of the night with cramps, so she woke Jack up.**

**"Jack."**

**"Mmm?"**

**"Jack, can you get Dr Warner?" Jack opened his eyes and looked at Sam.**

**"Sam, what's wrong?"**

**"I don't know. I woke up with bad cramps, either that or I'm in labor."**

**"Sure." He rolled over and picked up the phone, and dialed the infirmary.**

**"This is General O'Neill, I need Dr Warner or whoever is on call, to come to my quarters. It's Sam… thanks." Then he hung up and got out of bed.**

**"Dr Warner is on his way up, I'll be right back." He jerked a thumb towards the bathroom.**

**"Ok." Jack went to relieve himself then returned after washing his hands.**

**He got dressed, and checked on their sleeping kids, before going to the door and opening it just as Dr Warner and a nurse showed up.**

**"General."**

**"Doctor." He opened the door and let them in.**

**Jack watched as Dr Warner examined Sam and asked her some questions, then he picked up the phone on Sam's side of the bed and called the infirmary. When he hung up he turned and looked at Jack.**

**"General, your wife is in labor, we're going to move her to the infirmary and keep an eye on her and the kids."**

**"Sure, what about Dr Fraiser?"**

**"One of the nurses is calling her now."**

**"Ok, thanks." Then Jack went to the phone and pressed two numbers.**

**"Captain, it's General O'Neill. I want you to send a message to all allies… why? Because I ordered you to! … It's time… thanks." Then he hung up and he turned and sat on the bed, holding onto Sam's hand.**

**"Jack, what about Daniel and Teal'c?"**

**"Hang on."**

**Jack picked up the phone again and called Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond about the news, then he called Mark, and by the time he'd finally hung up the gurney had just arrived with Teal'c in tow, who proceeded to help put Sam on the gurney.**

**"Thanks Teal'c."**

**"I will remain to watch over your children."**

**"Thanks big guy."**

**Jack gave him a pat on the shoulder then followed the gurney out of their quarters. Teal'c settled down on the carpet at the end of the bed to finish his kel'no'reem for the night.**

**When they reached the infirmary Jack watched the staff work around Sam, getting everything set up. When finished, Jack was able to walk over and sat on the chair holding Sam's hand.**

**"How are you feeling, Sam?"**

**"Good. Nervous too, but in a good way."**

**"Just like with our other kids?"**

**"Yep, how about you?"**

**"I'm good, just worried about you."**

**"Oh." They'd been talking for ten minutes, when Sam pushed the buzzer.**

**"Sam, what's wrong?" Then Dr Warner walked in with a nurse in tow.**

**"Colonel, are you ok?"**

**"I think my water broke."**

**"Let's see, shall we." He moved the covers to check, then put them down again.**

**"You're right, we'll get theatre ready and Dr Fraser just arrived on the surface."**

**"Ok thanks." Then he left them alone.**

**"Won't be long now."**

**"True." Then the alarms went off, and they looked at each other.**

**"Dad." They said at the same time and smiled. They talked for a couple of minutes until there was a knock on the door. Jack got up to answer it and grinned, then he stepped back and Jacob walked in.**

**"Hiya kiddo."**

**"Hi dad." He walked over and kissed her forehead.**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Good. So, you looking forward to meeting your grandkids?"**

**"Course I am. Who's looking after the others?"**

**"Teal'c is."**

**"Ah." Then the door opened and two nurses, Janet, and Dr Warner walked in.**

**"Hi Sam, are you ready?"**

**"Ready as I'll ever be."**

**"Good. General, Lieutenant Rush will show you where you can get changed."**

**"Thanks." Jack gave Sam a kiss before following the nurse out.**

**"Well, see you in a little while, Sam"**

**"Ok Dad." He kissed her forehead before they pushed the gurney out of the room and down to the theatre. Jacob followed and waited outside for the news. When everything was set up and ready, Jack walked in and sat at the head of the bed and held onto Sam's hand**

**"Ok Sam, just relax."**

**"I know." Then she looked at Jack who was looking at her, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was grinning under the mask, which made her smile back. They were looking at each other till they heard the first baby cry.**

**"It's a boy."**

**"Daniel Teal'c." Jack said then a minute later, they heard a second baby cry.**

**"It's a boy." Janet said again.**

**"Brian Harm." Sam said smiling, then a minute later they heard the cry of the third baby.**

**"It's another boy." Janet said with a grin.**

**"Lou James." Jack said, and finally they heard the last baby cry out.**

**"And it's another boy."**

**"Chris Mark." Sam said.**

**"Congratulations you two, four boys!"**

**"Thanks Janet."**

**"Dr Fraiser?" Dr Warner said.**

**"What the . . .?" Then they all went quiet.**

**"Janet, what's wrong?" Then they heard another baby cry.**

**"Sam . . . it's a girl."**

**"What? Are you saying Sam has just given birth to _five_ kids?"**

**"Yes sir. So what are you going to name this one?"**

**"I don't know, Sam got any ideas?"**

**"Catherine Jenny Sarah O'Neill."**

**"Who's Jenny, Sam?" Janet asked, knowing who the other two were.**

**"My mother."**

**"I like that." Jack said grinning.**

**"That's good to know. So, any more surprises in there, Janet?"**

**"No, no more."**

**"Thank God."**

**"You know Sam, no one won the bet on these kids."**

**"True Jack, too true."**

**"Sir, why don't you go and give Jacob the good news."**

**"Sure, and he will probably want to use the healing device on Sam."**

**"Yes, he can do that when we're finished here."**

**"Thanks." He pulled the mask down and gave Sam a kiss and smiled.**

**"Love you."**

**"Love you too." He gave her another kiss before getting up and walking out of the room.**

**"Well Sam, you did say you wouldn't mind having another daughter."**

**"I know," she said grinning. When Jack walked out into the corridor their friends and family were there, having been waiting on the news. Then a major walked past the group.**

**"Major?"**

**"General sir, how is Colonel Carter?"**

**"She's good, can you go and get the healing device for Jacob here?"**

**"Yes sir." Then he walked away.**

**"Jack, what's wrong with Sam?" Jacob asked.**

**"Nothing, but you can use the device to heal her."**

**"Oh. How is she? And how are the babies?"**

**"Good, and no one won the bets this time." He said grinning.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Sam had quintuplets."**

**"What?" Daniel and Jacob said at the same time.**

**"Yep, four boys and a girl, so now Grace has got a baby sister."**

**"Congratulations Jack, what are their names?"**

**"Daniel, Brian, Lou, Chris and Catherine."**

**"I suppose Sam was shocked?"**

**"Yep." They talked for a few more minutes before the Major showed up with the healing device, and was dismissed. They stayed out there talking for another five minutes before a nurse came out to let them back in.**

**"Hey kiddo, Jack told me the good news."**

**"Yeah. I suppose you were shocked!"**

**"Yes, but happy. So, shall we get you all healed up?"**

**"Yes please." Sam watched as her father used the healing device on her, and when he was finished, he kissed her forehead.**

**"I'll wait outside."**

**"Thanks dad, thanks Sel'mac."**

**"Anytime, Sam."**

**Then he walked out of the room, and Janet removed the butterfly stitches from Sam and cleaned her up. When finished there they moved Sam into a private room, and Janet left to get Jack and check on the babies. Jack walked into the room and sat down on the bed.**

**"Hey, how are you feeling?"**

**"Good, happy, tired."**

**"That's good to know, I'll bring our kids in to see you before I take them to school and day care."**

**"Ok, Janet's just gone to check on the babies."**

**"Yeah, she told me." Then there was a knock on the door and Janet walked in with a breast pump.**

**"Sam, I need some milk for your children, they're hungry."**

**"Sure."**

**Jack helped move Sam's bed for her so she was sitting up, and with Janet's help she undid the front of the hospital gown, and used the breast pump to fill up a bottle with milk.**

**"How are our kids?" Jack asked.**

**"Good. They all weigh in over three pounds each, they are small but they're all healthy."**

**"Good."**

**"Catherine, Brian and Daniel have got blue eyes, Chris and Lou have got Brown eyes, and they've all got Sam's hair… and who knows, probably her brains as well." Janet said grinning, giving Sam a wink.**

**"Doc, are you saying that our five new kids are all going to follow in Sam's footsteps?"**

**"Who knows sir, they might."**

**"Oy, I just hope that _some_ of them take after me."**

**"Or the both of us Jack." Sam said as she finished filling up two bottles and passed them to Janet.**

**"Thanks Sam, I'll leave you two alone." Janet said with a smile, and left.**

**They talked for ten minutes before Jack lowered the bed and gave Sam a kiss, since she was falling asleep. He left, turning off all the lights except the one by her bed, which was turned down low.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 Chapter 07

He walked back to his quarters to see Teal'c still there.

"Thanks Teal'c." Teal'c stood up.

"You are welcome O'Neill. How is Colonel Carter?"

"Good, she had quintuplets - four boys and a girl."

"That is good news, I shall return to my room."

"Ok, night Teal'c." Then he walked out closing the door behind him.

Jack walked to the kids room and opened the door; they were all still sound asleep. He watched them for a few minutes before closing the door and going to bed himself to get a few hours sleep. A few hours later Grace woke Jack up.

"Daddy, where's Mummy?" Jack opened his eyes and smiled at his daughter.

"Mummy is in the infirmary."

Jack sat up and rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair while looking at his daughter.

"Is something wrong with the babies?"

"No, but since it's time to get up, let's wake your brothers up, shall we?"

"Ok." then she ran back to the room and Jack could hear her

"JJ, George, Jake, wake up, Mummy is in the infirmary." Jack smiled at how Grace woke her brothers up.

"Just like her mother."

He got out of bed and went to relieve himself and wash his hands, then he returned to the bedroom and got dressed. By that time the kids walked out sleepily, so he got them to have a shower and get them dress, by which time they were fully awake.

He took them down to the mess hall for some breakfast, where they met Jacob.

"Granddad!" JJ said, and he ran over to the table.

"Go on, I'll get your breakfast."

They ran over and gave Jacob a hug and they talked to him till Jack showed up with a tray full of food.

"Ok kids, up on your seats, breakfast is here. Hi Dad."

"Jack."

Jack got the kids sorted out and gave them their breakfast, before going to get his own. They talked while enjoying their breakfast.

After breakfast they walked down to the infirmary to see Sam, who was sitting up in bed and had just finished her breakfast. She smiled when she saw her kids running over to the bed.

"Mummy, where are the babies?" Grace asked.

"Well, they will be here soon, so you can meet them all." They all grinned.

Jack helped them up onto the bed so they could give Sam a hug. They talked for ten minutes, before Janet and her staff wheeled the cots into the room.

"Morning Sam."

"Morning Janet, I see the kids are awake and hungry."

"Yes they are, would you two like to help feed these kids?" Janet asked just as a nurse walked in with five baby bottles.

"Sure, but we will need some help"

"Sure, two of my nurses have asked just in case you needed some help… I'll leave you guys to it." Then she walked out the door, leaving them alone.

Jack picked up Catherine and passed her to Sam, then he picked up Chris to give him his feed. Jacob picked up Brian while the two nurses picked up Daniel and Lou. Jack introduced their four kids to their baby brothers and sister. They looked at them and smiled.

They all talked while feeding and burping them. While they were burping them Daniel and Teal'c walked into the room with a big bunch of flowers for Sam, which she thanked them for.

After Daniel and Lou were burped the nurses passed them to Daniel and Teal'c before leaving. They all talked and Daniel took some photos of the babies, everyone holding them.

They were there for an hour before it was time to take the kids to school and day care. They all left so Sam could get some rest before their babies woke up again for their next feed.

Over the next two weeks, while the kids were at school and at the day care centre, SG-1 and Jack left for a couple of hours at the Hot Springs.

Sam set up areas that they should check out to see if there were any more of those spider creatures about. Jack let each team to go to the planet for a couple of hours, which they were grateful for. On the fourth trip Sam checked her third area for footprints, and she saw them - they were small.

"Jack, it seems we didn't get them all." Jack walked over and saw them.

"Babies?"

"It seems so."

"Ok, come on, the hot springs await."

They walked over to the Hot Springs and joined Daniel and Teal'c. Sam told them what she found, so they could be aware of the risk. When they returned to the gate two teams were walking towards them.

"Sir, how was the water?"

"Hot, I want you guys to return before night fall, there are baby spiders about."

"Yes sir." Then they walked to the gate and Sam dialed home.

When they arrived back they went to have their showers and by that time their five young children were awake and hungry so Sam used the breast pump to get as much milk as she could to feed them all.

Sam and the quintuplets were on the base for six weeks before they could return back home, since Sam was on maternity leave. Sam knew that the reunion was in two months time so she went to the gym every day to work out, and also she went swimming while Teal'c looked after her kids for her.

She kept in contact with Harm and Mac, and they sent baby photos to Sam and she sent photos to them and to the family. Once a week she went to the spa to pamper herself, and when Jack gave her a kiss when he got home, he could tell she been to the spa because she was so relaxed and happy.

Over the next two months, Sam was able to get into a routine with the quintuplets. Once every two weeks, Harm, Mac and the twins stayed at Jack and Sam's for the weekend. They showed up on Friday night and returned back home on Sunday night.

On Saturday morning Daniel and Teal'c looked after the kids for a couple of hours while the four parents went to the hot springs. They all talked, laughed, and relaxed, having a great time.

"Sam, you looking forward to the reunion?" Harm asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Yep."

"Every time we show up at the office after being here, we've been getting a lot of good comments like 'which spa do you go to?' or 'did you dye your hair?', things like that."

"That's good to know. Just last weekend George, the chairman of the joint chiefs of staff, the president and the ambassadors who know about the program were here. They come once a month with us and they all enjoyed themselves"

"That's good."

"It is, and I've spoken to the president, and it's ok with him that one weekend your friends can come here for a couple of hours to relax."

"Thanks Jack, I'll let them know." Harm said.

They talked for the next two hours before they returned back to Earth, to their kids.

Over the next few days Jack and Sam got everything sorted out before leaving to go to Washington for the reunion. Sam was getting nervous as the reunion was getting closer, but she was able to lose all her baby fat in that time and also was able to get into the dress she was planning to wear to the reunion.

On Friday after Jack and Sam left for the airport (since they were flying to Washington), Jacob got a few days off and it was decided that he would look after the grandkids with their friends' help.

When the plane landed and they got their bags, Jack was holding onto Sam's hand as they walked out of the terminal to a waiting limo, where driver was holding an 'O'Neill' sign in front of him.

"We are the O'Neill's." Jack said, showing his driver's license.

"Mr and Mrs O'Neill, may I take your bags for you?"

"Thanks." Sam said.

They passed their bags to the driver and he put them in the trunk of the limo. Then he opened the door for them, and Sam got in first followed by Jack. Once the door was closed, the driver got in and then they were on their way to 'L'enfant Plaza Hotel' where they were staying and where the reception was being held.

"Jack, what have you got planned for us tonight?"

"You will see Sam, you're going to love it." He said smiling.

"I hope so Jack." They kissed.

"I checked out Tina Ryan's back ground." Jack said.

"Oh, what did you find out?"

"She divorced for the fourth time, found out that her fourth kid to her fourth husband isn't his, it was someone else's."

"Wow, how did the guy know?"

"According to the records, he is 'O' negative and she is 'B' negative. The kid is 'A' positive."

"Wow, no wonder he left her."

"Yeah, and the kid's father is a billionaire so she wouldn't have any problems with child support there."

"Sounds like it. I wonder why she cheated on her husband like that?"

"He was away on a tour of duty."

"Oh?"

"There was no way she was pregnant for ten months."

"Ah. Sounds like she didn't waste any time."

"Sounds like it. Sam, in all the times I was away, did you ever think of sleeping with someone else?"

"Jack, of course not! But I do dream when we're apart." She said, smiling to him.

"Oh, what sort of dreams?"

"What do you think happens on those Friday nights in bed for four hours before falling asleep?"

Jack could see the twinkle in Sam eyes like he does just before they make love, and he smiled back at her, seeing her lick her lips at him knowing what she is doing to him.

"Sam, you are a dangerous woman, you know that?"

"But you still love me."

"Too right I do." Then they kissed and Sam snuggled up to his side till they reached the hotel.

When they did and got out, the driver passed their bags to them before they walked inside the hotel and up to the reception desk.

After Jack filled out the paper work, they got their key to their hotel room and they walked to the elevators and got in. A couple of minutes later they reached their room, and Jack opened it for Sam before following her in and locking the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

**He followed Sam into the bedroom and watched her look around after putting her bags down and taking off her shoes.**

**"Nice room." She said.**

**"Yes, it is alright." Jack put his bag down and watched Sam sit on the bed.**

**"Comfortable bed."**

**"That's good to know." She lay back.**

**"This is heaven."**

**"Is it?"**

**"Well with you next to me it is." She said smiling.**

**"Well that's good to know, I'm going to pee, be right back."**

**"Ok."**

**While Jack was in the bathroom, Sam quickly got up took her clothes off, laying back on the bed to wait for Jack. He grinned when he came out and saw her.**

**"Like what you see?"**

**"Oh yeah."**

**Then he stripped his clothes off till he was naked, and walked to the end of the bed. He climbed up on all fours, and Sam opened her legs for him. He could smell her already which made him so hard, and he crawled up over her body, not taking his eyes off her till he was right over her.**

**"I'm going to punish you for what you are doing to me." Sam grinned.**

**"So I've been a bad wife?"**

**"Yes you have."**

**He moved his hard length into her opening and he thrust into her without warning her. He saw her eyes widen when he entered her, then he pulled out and did it again, hitting her G spot and causing her to scream out his name.**

**Then he did it again hard and fast, hitting her G spot over and over again, making her scream out his name. He saw the look on her face as her orgasm hit her, and he kept pounding into her as she had one orgasm after another.**

**He kept pounding into her till he filled her with his seed, and his own orgasm released from him as he screamed out her name. Then he collapsed on top of her, both of them gasping for air.**

**He lifted his torso up, resting on his forearms, looking down at Sam who was slowly coming down from the last orgasm, and she looked at his smiling face.**

**"Do you want me to punish you again"**

**She grinned. "Why, do I need more punishing?"**

**"Well, it seems so." He pulled out of her and he moved till he was on his knees looking at her.**

**"I want you up on all fours, now."**

**Sam rolled over till she was on all fours, and she wiggled her ass at Jack. He smiled and slapped her ass which made her yelp, then he moved up behind her and pushed his length back into her, causing her to moan.**

**He moved one of his hands around and started rubbing her clit. He noticed she was moving back and forth, so he did the same. He knew she was close so he kept rubbing her clit till she screamed out his name, and her body shook as her orgasm hit her.**

**He moved his hand and put it on her hip, then he started moving back and forth, hard and fast. When he knew he was close he moved his hand and started rubbing her clit once again, till they both screamed out each other's names as he filled her with his seed, and they both collapsed on the bed with him still in her. He moved his head to Sam's ear.**

**"Have you had enough now, Sam?"**

**"Yes, for now."**

**"Good, cos I don't think I could do it again for about five minutes." Sam giggled so he slapped her ass.**

**"What did I say about giggling?"**

**Sam moved so she could look at Jack. She could see the sweat on his face, and the happy satisfied look in his eyes that he always had after they made love.**

**"Jack."**

**"Sam."**

**"Why don't we go and have a long hot shower and you can tell me what you've got planned for us tonight."**

**"Shower sounds good, but I'll think about the second part later, ok?"**

**"Sure." He gave her a kiss before he pulled out of her and got up.**

**Sam then got up and they both walked into the bathroom. Sam started the shower up while Jack relieved himself and washed his hands. By that time Sam was in the shower, watching him the whole time. When he joined her they kissed and washed one another.**

**"This feels so good." Jack said.**

**"I bet it does Jack." Then she gave him a kiss once again.**

**They were in the shower for over half an hour before getting out. After they got dressed, they both got a bottle of water and sat down on the end of the bed drinking it.**

**"So, are you going to tell me what your plan is for tonight?"**

**"Yep, we are going to meet Harm and Mac for dinner and then we're going to a bar, where there are a couple of pool tables." He said smiling.**

**"Ah, well, if that's what you've got planned, I'd better get changed." She stood up but Jack grabbed her and pulled her down in his lap.**

**"Nope. You're fine just the way you are."**

**"Jack." She put her arm around his shoulders.**

**"It's like O'Malley's back at home." He explained.**

**"Oh, Ok. When do you want to leave?"**

**"After we've finished our water."**

**"Ok." They kissed and finished their water a few minutes later.**

**After Sam had been to the bathroom to relieve herself, they grabbed their jackets and went for a walk for a few hours. When they got back, their taxi was there waiting to take them to the steak restaurant in town.**

**They arrived fifteen minutes later. Sam held onto Jack's hand as they walked into the restaurant, and they looked around but couldn't find Harm and Mac, so they went to the bar to get a drink while they were waiting. They quickly spotted the pool tables in one corner.**

**Jack looked at Sam who was watching one of the games, and he leaned over to her.**

**"Want to check out the competition?" Sam turned to him and smiled.**

**"Why not?" They walked over to where the pool table was and watched a game that was in progress.**

**When the game was over the loser walked away and someone else stepped forward to play. While they were watching the game Harm and Mac arrived.**

**When they saw their friends over at the pool table, they both smiled and went to get a drink before joining them. Jack turned around to see if they had arrived, and saw the couple walking over to where they were standing.**

**Jack gave Sam a nudge, and she turned around and smiled when she saw who walking over to them.**

**"Hi Jack, Sam." Harm said.**

**"Hi, how are things?"**

**"Good, the girls are growing up fast."**

**"I bet."**

**"So, shall we?"**

**"Sure." They walked over to a free table and sat down while they waited for a waitress to come over.**

**"So, looking forward to tomorrow, Sam?"**

**"Yes, no, I don't know."**

**"I'm sure everything will turn out ok."**

**"I hope so Harm." The waitress came to take their order, and then left them again.**

**"I saw Tina yesterday."**

**"Oh, has she changed much?"**

**"Yes, I almost didn't recognize her."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, she's got short hair, it's starting to go grey is some areas, and either she's still got her baby fat or she's put on weight"**

**"Really, wow, what about her attitude?"**

**"She's still got it mostly, but not as bad as when we were in high school."**

**"What about her friends?"**

**"She still keeps in contact with them."**

**"Ok."**

**They talked about other things for the next two hours, and they'd finished their dinner, they walked over to the pool table to watch a game. Then Sam stepped forward and made her bet, and she played the winner and won. Jack smiled knowing what she was like.**

**"Would you like to play again?"**

**"Sure, double bet?"**

**"Sure, why not."**

**They put their money down and they played, and Sam _just_ won the game. After she had pocketed the money, she shook the guy's hand.**

**"Thanks for the game."**

**"Would you like to go again?"**

**"No thanks." She smiled and went back to Jack, who put his arm around her shoulder.**

**"Shall we go?**

**"Sure?" They walked outside and looked around.**

**"We're going to head home now, since it's almost eleven." Mac said.**

**"What? Wow, I didn't realize it had gotten so late."**

**"Yeah well, now you know. See you guys tomorrow afternoon."**

**"Sure, night." Jack and Sam saw them get into a cab before leaving for home.**

**"So Sam, what would you like to do?"**

**"Let's go back to our hotel room."**

**"Sure, why not."**

**They got into a taxi and headed back to their hotel. When they got back to their room they both got ready for bed before climbing under the covers.**

**Twenty minutes later Sam was lying on top of Jack kissing him. She sat up and moved till the top of Jack's hard length was just at her opening, and she sat down, taking him in fully.**

**They looked into each other's eyes as Sam rotated her hips which caused Jack to moan. She did it again with a smile on her face before she started moving up and down while looking at him lovingly.**

**"Oh Jack, mmm."**

**Jack moved his hand to her clit and started rubbing it, which made Sam moan with pleasure.**

**"Come for me, Sam."**

**"Oh Jack, mmm!" Then Sam started moving fast while Jack kept on rubbing her clit.**

**"Oh yes, Jack… yes… mmm, yes!" Jack knew she was close by the change in her breathing.**

**"Come for me Sam, I want to hear you scream." Jack watched as her breathing got more ragged and quick, and knew she was close, then he saw her eyes widen.**

**"JAAACCKKK!"**

**She screamed out his name when the orgasm washed over her, and every nerve in her body shook. Then he moved his hand away as she collapsed on top of him.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09 **

**He rolled them both till he was on top and still in her, and she opened her legs wider as Jack started moving within her. He started off slow then he sped up, pounding into Sam, each time hitting her G spot, hard and fast just the way she liked it.**

**When he was close he moved one hand between them and started rubbing her clit once again, causing Sam to scream out his name as he filled her with his seed and his own orgasm hit him.**

**Then he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. He moved so he could look down at Sam.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"I'm fine Jack, that was great as always."**

**"Good."**

**He kissed her before rolling onto his back with Sam on her side next to him, and turning out the light.**

**"So, how are you feeling Sam?"**

**"Great." She said smiling.**

**"That's good."**

**"You?"**

**"Fucked."**

**Sam giggled.**

**"Sam, what have I said about giggling?"**

**"I know."**

**Then she giggled some more and Jack started tickling her, which made her squeal. Then he was on top of her once again.**

**"I'm going to punish you."**

**"For what?" She asked, smiling.**

**"For giggling."**

**"Is that right?" She gigged**

**"Yes."**

**Then he moved his hard length and pushed it into her which made her gasp; he could tell she was still wet. Then he started pumping hard and fast within her as well as rubbing his hand over her clit. He heard her moan.**

**"Oh Jack."**

**"Yes Sam?"**

**"Oh yes, Jack… mmm!" Then he heard her breathing change and she screamed his name.**

**He moved his hand and started pounding into her like a wild animal in heat. He pounded into her hard and fast, hitting her G spot every time causing Sam to scream out his name till he was so close.**

**"Oh god Sam, I'm so close."**

**"Oh! Yes! Jack!" Sam cried out.**

**He knew he was close so he pounded into her harder and faster till they screamed out each other's names, and he filled her with his seed. Then he collapsed on top of her as they both breathed heavily for a minute and he rolled onto his back.**

**"Gee Sam, I feel old."**

**"No you don't, you were like a wild animal and I loved it." She said as she turned onto her side looking at him.**

**"You really think so?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Anytime."**

**"Come on, we better get some sleep." Sam snuggled up to his side and pulled the covers over them both.**

**"Night Sam."**

**"Night Jack." They kissed before closing their eyes and falling asleep.**

**The next morning after breakfast, they walked into town and did some shopping and a bit of sight seeing, and had some lunch before returning back to their hotel with shopping bags in hand.**

**"Shall we go and see how many turned up at the party?"**

**"Sure, why not." They walked out of their room and down to one of the private rooms where the beginning of the reunion was being held, and when they got closer to the room they could hear voices and music.**

**"Sounds like the party's already started."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Are you ok?" He held her hand, looking at her.**

**"Yeah, I am. So, shall we?"**

**"Ok."**

**Jack opened the door for Sam, and she walked in first with Jack behind her.**

**"Woah, looks like everyone is here."**

**"It looks that way, but you have to remember there were a lot of people in my final year at high school."**

**"I guess your right."**

**They walked over to the bar and got themselves a drink. Jack got an orange juice and Sam got herself a diet coke. They looked around seeing everyone else talking and laughing, till Jack spotted the photo board.**

**"Sam, shall we go over to your high school photo board, I would like to see what you looked like back then."**

**"Jack." He smiled at her.**

**"Well you did see me when I was eighteen, so why not?"**

**"Ok." They made their way over to the board and looked at the photos, and Jack spotted Sam's photo straight away.**

**"You look cute as a teenager."**

**"Gee thanks."**

**"And now you are just one hot sexy colonel."**

**"You really think so Jack?"**

**"Yep." He waggled his eyebrows at her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss.**

**"This one is Harm." She pointed to the photo.**

**"Wow, so that's what he looked like back then."**

**"Yep, and this one is Tina Ryan." She pointed.**

**"Wow, too much make up, yuck."**

**"You have to remember Jack, this was back in the early eighties."**

**"I know." Sam tried to name everyone on the board.**

**When she'd finished telling Jack who was who, some other couples came over to look at the board and said hi to Jack and Sam. They listened to the wife telling her husband about some of the people in the class and what they were like.**

**"What about this one, what was she like?" Jack asked them, pointing to a photo of Sam.**

**"Samantha Carter, three years younger and the smartest one in the class."**

**"What was she really like?"**

**"She was the kindest, most helpful, smartest student in the class. She put up with a lot of crap from Tina Ryan and her friends, and I'll never forget the revenge she had on them."**

**"Why, what happened?"**

**"Tina's boyfriend asked her to the prom, and he'd set her up. As it turned out, he, Tina and their friends were the ones who ended up with egg on their faces, or more precisely red and pink punch all over them. Boy, everyone was so shocked at what she did. But most of us thought it was about time someone did something like that. She was just the only one with the guts to do it."**

**"Wow, sounds like they really pissed her off."**

**"They did." She laughed.**

**"Sam was voted prom queen that night, and everyone knew after that night not to mess with her or they might get a bowl full of punch over their head."**

**"I bet. How long had you known her for?"**

**"Four years, she helped me out in Math and Science. Last I heard she was joining the Air Force, she wanted to join NASA."**

**"Ok, so what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"**

**"I'm a pre-school teacher, I'm Claire Thomas, and this is my husband Brian."**

**"Hi." They shook hands.**

**"Major General Jack O'Neill, with two 'L's, and this beautiful sexy wife next to me is Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill." Claire's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor.**

**"Oh my god, Sam, you look . . . wow, so young! What's the secret?"**

**"Well, if I told you I'd have to shoot you." Claire and her husband looked shocked, and then Jack and Sam laughed.**

**"Relax, my work is classified. As for how Jack and I look so young: lots of hot sex." She gave them a wink.**

**"You're joking?"**

**"We've got nine kids."**

**"Nine kids, wow, so Jack how old are you?"**

**"Take a guess."**

**"About thirty-five, forty?"**

**"Nope. I turn forty-nine in four months." They were shocked.**

**"Wow, you don't look it."**

**"As Sam here said, plenty of good sex does the trick."**

**"How do you two manage with the kids?"**

**"Well let's see, we do it twice in the morning, once in bed and the other in the shower, once at lunch time when we're at work and three times at night before going to sleep." Claire and Brian's eyes widened.**

**"Wow, that sure is a lot of sex."**

**"Yep and it's one way of getting plenty of exercise at the same time." He patted his stomach.**

**"Don't you ever get sick of it?"**

**"Nope." Jack said, grinning.**

**"So how long have you been married for?"**

**"Almost seven years."**

**"Wow, but nine kids?"**

**"We had JJ first - he was conceived on our honeymoon. Then Grace, our daughter, sixteen months later. Then eighteen months after that we had twins, Jacob and George."**

**"Wow. What about the other five?"**

**"Two years later I gave birth to quintuplets, Daniel, Brian, Lou, Chris and Catherine, that was nearly three months ago."**

**"And you managed to lose all that baby fat, how?"**

**"I was swimming a lot, up to the point where I was on total bed rest, then afterwards I started up swimming, working out at the gym, and other exercises" Sam said, grinning.**

**"You look fantastic for your age Sam, you look twenty-four."**

**"Thanks."**

**Then another couple came over and talked to them. While Sam was talking Jack went back to the bar to get both him and Sam a drink. When he turned around he saw Harm and Mac, and when he gave them a wave and they walked over to him.**

**"Hi Jack, where's Sam?"**

**"She's over there talking to some of her old school chums." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder.**

**"There sure is quite a turn out."**

**"Yeah, it looks like it." The bartender came over and they ordered their drinks.**

**"So how are the girls?"**

**"Good, Harm's mother is looking after them for us for the night."**

**"Ah."**

**"How are things at work?"**

**"Good. Sam got rid of those little spiders last week."**

**"That's good to know."**

**"Tell me about it." The bartender returned with their drinks, so they thanked him and went back to Sam.**

**"Here you go Sam."**

**"Thanks Jack."**

**"Who's your date, Sam?" Everyone turned to see a woman scowling at them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**"That's Tina Ryan." Harm said quietly. Some of the people close by heard him.**

**"Tina Ryan, still a bitch I see."**

**"Who's your date?" She stepped forward.**

**"Tina Ryan, this is Major General Jack O'Neill… my husband." Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder.**

**"Yeah right, who'd want to marry a geek like you?"**

**"I did."**

**"I don't know what you see in her."**

**"Well then Tina, I don't know what your four or five husbands saw in you." Tina and everyone else was shocked to hear that.**

**"How did you know?"**

**"We've got our sources, one being General Ryan." Sam said with a smirk on her face.**

**"Yeah right, as if you'd know my father." She scoffed.**

**"We do, after all he was at our wedding."**

**"I don't believe you."**

**"It's true Tina, Mac and I were there." Harm said.**

**"The wedding was beautiful, Sam how many guests were there?" Mac asked.**

**"Nine hundred and eighty-four. And that's not including the fifty secret service agents and one hundred SFs." Everyone was shocked.**

**"Why were the secret service there, Sam?"**

**"We invited our bosses to it." Jack said.**

**"What, I thought your boss was the chief of staff?"**

**"Yes, General Ryan was there, so was the president, the first lady, the vice president and his wife." Jack said as he took a gulp of his drink while smiling.**

**"You had the president at your wedding?" Tina asked disbelievingly.**

**"Yep. Sam even danced with him."**

**"This has to be the biggest joke ever." Tina said as she snorted at them.**

**"They're not joking Tina." Harm said.**

**"Yeah right, whatever."**

**"What's your problem?" Sam asked her.**

**"You are, you ruined my prom night for starters."**

**"No, you ruined it by messing with the wrong person. I know what you and Trevor planned, but it backfired. You and your snobby gang tried to embarrass me that night, but it didn't work out, did it."**

**"You're lying, Trevor didn't ask you to the prom, he asked me."**

**"Everyone knew he asked me Tina, some of the guys in the men's room heard Trevor and his pals talking about it, and word spread around that Trevor had asked me. Then a week later you were mouthing off that Trevor had asked you, and I ended up finding out the day before the prom that it was all a set up and you were behind the plan."**

**"Well you shouldn't have shown up then, should you?"**

**"I went to get my revenge, after all revenge can be sweet, Tina."**

**"Yeah, well I earn more money than you."**

**"Oh please, Tina, would you grow up already?"**

**"It's true." She insisted with a smirk.**

**"That money you're getting is child support for your kids, I know all about it and that you haven't got a job."**

**"Well so what, I still get more money than you."**

**"You get two hundred thousand dollars a month from six different fathers of your nine kids… I really do feel sorry for those kids." Everyone was shocked to learn the truth about Tina's children.**

**"How did you know that?" She asked in shock.**

**"I have contacts."**

**"What about you? I heard you didn't go into the NASA program."**

**"True, I found something way better than NASA, and I can't tell you because it's classified."**

**"There is nothing better than NASA."**

**"That's what you think."**

**"Sam, how big is this thing you're into?" Some other women asked.**

**"It's big."**

**"Wow." They talked to Sam and Jack while Tina stalked away.**

**Jack was pleased with the way Sam had handled herself, but he'd known that if there was going to be a fight between Tina and Sam, Tina wouldn't have stood a chance.**

**They'd been there for three hours when Sam's phone rang. She answered it then looked at Jack.**

**"It's the SGC." Then she walked away while talking to the officer on the other end of the phone.**

**"What's the SGC?"**

**"It's classified."**

**"Ok, so how long have you known Sam for?" One of the men asked.**

**Jack answered their questions for a few minutes, and then he asked them few things about Sam. When Sam returned, she'd been gone for half an hour.**

**"Sorry about that."**

**"Everything ok Sam?"**

**"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later."**

**"Ok."**

**They talked to some of the others before couples started to leave so they could get changed for their dinner that evening, and Sam and Jack did likewise. Once they were back in their room and getting changed, Jack asked Sam about the phone call.**

**"Sam why did the base call?"**

**"One of the Alpha Site reactors was starting to go critical. Dr Lee tried to shut it down, but nothing was working, so they called me. I went to the ladies room and they beamed me to the gate room, where the wormhole was still open. I went through and I was able to shut it down and fix the problem, start the reactor up again and return. Prometheus checked to see if it was clear before I was beamed back to the ladies room, and then I got back."**

**"Ah, so you saved the base once again, sweetheart." Jack pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss.**

**"Want to join me in the shower?"**

**"Sure." They kissed, then they took their clothes off before walking into the bathroom.**

**Sam turned the shower on while Jack got their towels sorted out for them. Then he joined Sam in the shower where they kissed, Sam rubbing herself against Jack knowing what it was doing to him. When they pulled apart he looked at her.**

**"Sam, do you realize what you are doing to me?"**

**"Yes." She said smiling.**

**"Well then turn around and spread them, and that's an order Colonel."**

**"Yes sir."**

**Sam turned around and spread her legs, and bent over with her hands against the wall of the shower. Jack put his hand between her legs to find that she was wet and ready for him, so he moved closer and guided his hard length into her opening.**

**They both let out a moan as he entered into her. He moved his hand to her waist and started moving back and forth.**

**"Oh, yes." Sam moaned.**

**Then Jack started to move faster, hitting Sam's G-spot every time and making her call out his name. When he knew he was close he bent over and put his fingers where her wet clit was, and started rubbing it which made Sam moan.**

**Then her breathing started to change, and knowing she was close, he picked up the pace till he filled her with his seed and he screamed out her name just as she screamed his. They both caught their breath and straightened up, and Jack pulled out of Sam and she turned around. He pulled her to him.**

**"Wow Jack, that was great as ever, so hot so… wet." She said smiling.**

**"Wet?"**

**"Yes. After all we are in a shower."**

**"True. So Mrs O'Neill, shall we finish our shower?"**

**"Sure."**

**They kissed and smiled at each other, then they washed each other and kissed. When finished, they got out and dried down.**

**Jack walked out to their bedroom to get dressed while Sam pulled on her dress in the bathroom. When Sam was ready, she walked out to their bedroom. Jack was shocked to see what she was wearing.**

**"Wow Sam, you look so hot, so sexy in that dress."**

**"Thanks Jack."**

**Sam was wearing a 'passion berry' chiffon dress. It had a plunging neckline, a low back and the halter bodice had beaded accents that continued to the back straps.**

**She was also wearing her 14K yellow-gold ruby Celtic Claddagh earrings and pendent that Jack had got her for her birthday last year, when he'd found out what color dress she was going to be wearing to the reunion.**

**Jack stepped forward and gave her a kiss.**

**"Damn it, I'm going to be uncomfortable tonight."**

**Sam smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that problem later."**

**"You'd better."**

**"I will." She gave him a kiss.**

**"I'll be right back."**

**"Ok."**

**Jack went back to the bathroom so he could have a shave.**

**Sam put her shoes on and then all she needed to do was wait for Jack. When he came out of the bathroom, he picked up his jacket and put it on, and then he put both his and Sam's cell phones in the pockets just in case the SGC needed them, but he was hoping that they wouldn't.**

**"Shall we?"**

**"Yep. Let's go and have some fun."**

**"Ok." They walked out of their room and down to the elevators with their arms around each other.**

**A few minutes later they entered the ballroom with Sam holding onto Jack's arm. Some of the people who were close to the door were looking at them as they walked into the room.**

**"Shall we find a table, Sam?"**

**"Sure."**

**They quickly found a table since there were only a few people in the room. They chose a spot between the restroom and the bar, but still close to the dance floor. Jack pulled a chair out for Sam, and she sat down as he moved it in for her.**

**"Would you like a drink, Sam?"**

**"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having."**

**"Ok, two beers coming up." He said smiling, then walked over to the bar.**

**Once he'd got their drinks, he returned to their table and sat down as he passed one to Sam, who rewarded him with a kiss and a smile that he loved. They both took a sip of their beer, then looked around to see who else was there so far.**

**They noticed in one corner a photographer taking photos of a couple and who were in the school.**

**"Jack, why don't we go and get our photo taken before everyone else shows up?"**

**"Sure."**

**They put their bottles down and went over to have their photo taken. They had it taken with their arms round each other, smiling at the camera, and then Sam had one done on her own. When they were finished they went back to their table and sat down. Sam saw Harm and Mac come in, so she smiled and waved them over.**

**"Harm, Mac." Jack turned when he heard footsteps.**

**"Hey Jack, hey Sam, not many here yet."**

**"They're starting to come in. If I were you, I'd go get your photos taken before it's too late." Sam said, and they turned to see the photographer.**

**"Good idea, we will be right back."**

**When they returned Mac sat next to Sam, while Harm went to get them a drink. They talked for the next hour while everyone showed up and sat down at different tables.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**There were ten people at Jack and Sam's table in the end. They all talked about some of the things they did at school, and what they were doing now. They all turned to see Tina up on the stage with microphone in hand.**

**"Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone went quiet and looked at her.**

**"Welcome to the twenty-fifth high school reunion, I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight. Since we've still got half an hour before dinner is served, if the class members want to you can come up and share with everyone what you're doing these days. As for me, I'm a solo mum with nine children! Who wants to start?"**

**Then her friends all got up and they told everyone what they were doing, and others followed them. When dinner was ready, everyone talked while enjoying their first course. When it was over and the staff came back to take plates away, they heard Tina's voice again.**

**"While we are waiting for the second course, is there anyone else who wants to share what they are doing?"**

**"Sam, shall we?"**

**"Sure." Harm and Sam stood up and walked over to the microphone, and Harm let Sam start.**

**"Hi everyone, I'm Samantha Carter O'Neill. I've got a phD in astrophysics, quantum mechanics, and software engineering, and I'm a full bird colonel in the United States Air Force. I'm married to Major General Jack O'Neill and we both work at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs. We have nine children, two girls and seven boys aged from six years to ten weeks old, and we have one set of twins and a set of quintuplets. And yes, Jack is the father of all of them!" Everyone was shocked.**

**Then she stepped aside and Harm walked up to the microphone.**

**"Hi everyone, I'm Harm Rabb Junior, I'm a commander in the navy and a lawyer working for Judge Avocet General here in Washington. I'm married to Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Rabb who is a marine and also a lawyer, and we've been blessed with eleven month old twin girls and another one on the way."**

**Sam was sitting down when Harm told everyone about the baby, and she and Jack were shocked.**

**"Mac, congratulations! When did you find out?" Sam gave her a hug.**

**"This afternoon. We talked to Janet, she ran the test, and when we got home to get changed for tonight we found she'd left a message to call. So, I did, and she gave us the good news! She said I'm about eight weeks along."**

**"That's great! Congratulations!"**

**When Harm walked back over and sat down everyone from the table congratulated them both. They all enjoyed their evening talking to others around their table for the next two hours before the music started for the dancing.**

**Most of them knew the song – it had been played at their prom. When no one got up to dance, Jack got up and walked over to the DJ and spoke to him, then returned to his seat.**

**"Jack what did you ask the DJ to play?"**

**"You'll see… care to dance, Sam?"**

**"I would love to Jack." They stood up just as the song finished.**

**"We might as well get the ball rolling."**

**Jack held on to Sam's hand as they walked out onto the dance floor. He held her in his arms just as the music started.**

**_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true, yeah_**

**_And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cuz we got a life of love  
That won't ever change and_**

**_(1)Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_**

**_Ever, ever, ever  
There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do  
If you get lonely  
Call me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and_**

**_Repeat (1)_**

**When the music started, they swayed to the beat of the song while looking into each other's eyes. Sam moved her arms so they were around his neck and his were around her waist. Just after the song started Harm and Mack got up and joined Jack and Sam on the dance floor.**

**Then others started to get up and dance. When the song finished another one started and they just kept on dancing. When it was over Jack and Sam walked back to the table.**

**"Sam, would you like a drink?"**

**"Thanks Jack." He gave her a kiss before walking over to the bar.**

**Sam watched couples dance till Jack returned with drinks in hand. He passed Sam hers before he sat down and took a sip of his own. They talked to others who were at the reunion for the next two hours, finding out a few things.**

**Some of them told Jack some stories about Sam. He even found out that Sam tutored some of her classmates, which they were grateful for.**

**Sam left to go to the ladies room to freshen up. While she was in there, Tina and her friends came in.**

**"Samantha Carter." Tina sneered. Sam turned.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm going to pay you back for what you did." Then she brought out a pocketknife.**

**"Hold her."**

**They went to grab Sam, but she fought back, and soon they were all on the ground and only Tina was left standing.**

**"You've still got your friends to do your dirty work I see."**

**Tina was getting angry. She tried to attack Sam, but Sam managed to get hold of the knife with her wet hands. Tina turned and tried to attack Sam again only to end up on the floor with her friends.**

**Sam dropped the knife on the floor, then turned around and finished washing and drying her hands. Then she turned to look at them.**

**"You will never learn, Tina." Then she walked out of the bathroom and back out to the party. When she sat down, Jack noticed something was wrong.**

**"Sam, are you ok?"**

**"Yeah, Tina and her goons just tried to attack me in the ladies' room."**

**"What? Are you ok?" Everyone at the table was shocked.**

**"Yeah. Tina was carrying a Swiss pocket knife with her, I think she wanted to rip my dress off."**

**"Why?" One of the women asked.**

**"Revenge – her prom dress was damaged when I poured the punch over her boyfriend and managed to splash her and her lackeys as well."**

**"I remember that night. After all these years, she still wants to get her revenge."**

**"Yep, and I made of one her friend's nose bleed, so hopefully they've got the message this time."**

**"I don't think so, here they come." They turned to see Tina and her friends walk over to them; they could see Tina was still angry.**

**"You are in so much trouble, I'm going to make sure you're kicked out of the Air Force."**

**"Yeah, you and what army?"**

**"You'll see."**

**"Give it a break. You sound like someone I knew a few years ago, and he tried for eight years till he died. It's not going to happen."**

**"We shall see."**

**"Are you asking for a fight?"**

**"_After what you did, yes." _**

**"Ok, Air Force gym, you know where it is, tomorrow eight o'clock, just you and me." **

**"You're on." Then they walked away. **

**"Sam, I hope you know what you're doing." Jack said. **

**"Yep." **

**"You know she's going to set you up." **

**"I know. I didn't reach colonel for nothing." **

**"Good point." They changed the subject to something else. Half an hour later Sam and Jack got up to dance to the next song when they heard the DJ say: **

**"This is for all you romantic couples out there." Then he started the song.**

**_I am amazed when I look at you,  
I see you smiling back at me,  
and it's like all my dreams come true.  
I am afraid if I lost you,  
I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track,  
In this crazy, lonely world._**

**_Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When my nights can be so long,  
And faith gave me the strength,  
It keeps me going on._**

**_You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life._**

**_Now here you are,  
With midnight closing in.  
You take my hand as our shadows dance,  
With moonlight on your skin.  
I look in your eyes,  
I'm lost inside your kiss.  
I think if I'd never met you,  
about all the things I'd missed._**

**_Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When a love can be so strong,  
And faith gives me the strength,  
it keeps me going on._**

**_You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life._**

**_You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
The love of my... life_**

**Jack and Sam were dancing slowly to the song while looking into each other's eyes; they even kissed a few times and smiled.**

**"They sure look happy." Someone observed from across the room, whispering to her husband.**

**"Yes, they sure do."**

**When the song ended they kissed, and then another slow romantic song started, so other couples came to the dance floor and started dancing with their arms around each other.**

**When the song was over, they returned to their table and sat down. They all enjoyed their evening dancing to different songs, talking to others who were there.**

**By the time Jack and Sam returned to their room it was after two in the morning. Since they had both had a long day and were tired, Sam snuggled up to Jack's side as soon as she got into bed, and gave him a kiss before closing her eyes and falling asleep minutes later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Early the next morning Sam woke up with a weight on top of her. Someone was sucking on one of her nipples, and she recognized the smell.**

**She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw what Jack was doing to her. She ran her hands through his hair, and he stopped and moved to look at her.**

**"Morning." He gave her a kiss.**

**"Morning Jack, what are you up to?"**

**"Well, since we were both out at a party all night…" he raised an eyebrow and she knew what he was talking about.**

**"So what did you have in mind?"**

**"Well, for one thing you need your energy this morning, so …"**

**He moved and put one of his hands between her legs and started rubbing her clit. She was already wet, so he moved his hard length into her while rubbing her clit, and once in he slowly moved back and forth. Sam let out a moan.**

**"Oh Jack, that feels wonderful."**

**"That's good."**

**Then he rubbed it faster while watching her breathing change. He knew she loved it when he rubbed her clit. He watched her as her eyes widened before she screamed out his name.**

**He moved his hand and started moving back and forth within her while she was calming down from her orgasm, then he started moving harder and faster, just the way she loved it.**

**He watched her till he knew he was close, then he moved one of his hands between them and started rubbing her clit once again.**

**"Oh, yes!"**

**"Come for me Sam."**

**"Mmm! Oh yes!"**

**Her breathing started to change, and her eyes widened just as she screamed out his name. Then he moved his hand and started pounding into her, hard and fast, till he felt his own orgasm hit him and he filled her with his seed screaming her name. Then he collapsed on top of her as he caught his breath.**

**Sam ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, till he moved so he could look at her. She was smiling, which made him smile back.**

**"That was great as always Jack, what a way to wake up in the morning."**

**"That's good to know, how are you feeling?"**

**"Great, you?"**

**"Fucked, but in a good way." Sam giggled then pulled him down for a kiss.**

**"Sam, I hate to be party pooper, but we better get up." Sam looked at the clock then back to Jack.**

**"You're right, why don't we both have a quick shower before leaving."**

**"Sounds good to me." They kissed, and went to have a shower.**

**They quickly washed one another before getting out and drying down before leaving to get dressed. Once dressed, they grabbed their cell phones and wallets, and then headed out of their room and down the stairs.**

**Sam was wearing a track suit and gym shoes while Jack was wearing jeans, shirt and jacket. When they walked out side, they got into a cab and left for the gym.**

**Jack was holding onto Sam's hand the whole time. When the taxi stopped, Jack paid for the ride before they both got out and entered the gym. They were shocked to see everyone from the reunion there waiting for them.**

**"Shall we?"**

**"Sure."**

**They walked over to the mat to see Tina there warming up. When they stopped at the edge, Sam took her rings off and passed them to Jack, and then she gave him a kiss before turning around and stepping forward onto the mat.**

**"You know, I'm going to so whip your ass." Tina taunted Sam.**

**"I know that you got black belt in karate."**

**"So you know what I can do to you then."**

**"Yes." Sam smirked.**

**"Do you know what Sam got in self defense?" Jack asked from the ring-side.**

**"Who gives a shit?"**

**"What has she got, Jack?" Someone else asked.**

**The other personnel working out at the gym had taken an interest in the two women's sparring match, and came over to watch.**

**"Black belt in karate and five year Air Force karate champion, black belt in Ti-quan-do, and level five in hand to hand combat."**

**The Air Force personnel's eyes widened appreciatively – they knew that level five was hard to get. Special Ops officers had to achieve level five, and they could break a guy's neck like snapping a twig. They all looked at the shocked expression on Tina's face.**

**"You're just making it up." She said uncertainly.**

**"Nope. So, you still want to kick Sam's ass?" Jack asked, grinning at his wife.**

**"Too right."**

**"Ok, well, it's your loss."**

**Sam and Tina stepped closer and raised their fists. Sam smirked, then she grabbed Tina's hands and pulled her towards her. Tina lost her balance, and Sam swept her leg behind Tina, sending her crashing down to the mat.**

**That got Tina angry. She got up and pulled out her pocketknife, and tried to stab Sam. Sam quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed her thumb in a spot where Tina had no choice but to let go of the knife. When it was dropped to the ground, Sam kicked it away. At the same time Tina went to hit Sam, only to have Sam block her.**

**"Why don't you give up, Tina?"**

**"Never."**

**Then she tried to hit Sam again only to end up on her back. Everyone gasped as Tina pulled out a gun, and fired it at Sam, but Sam had dodged before it fired, and then grabbed it out of her hand, flicking the safety on and tossing it to Jack.**

**"It's over Tina, you can never win. Not back when we were at school, not now, and not ever. You always hated being a loser, you always wanted to be number one, but you never will be, and certainly not like this."**

**"That is where you are wrong, I am number one, I get more money than you do." Tina retorted pathetically. Sam laughed out loud – she couldn't believe how childish this woman was.**

**"Tina, you don't even win at _that_ game. Jack and I are millionaires, and we're only still in the Air Force because we love our jobs." There was a shocked silence.**

**"You're lying."**

**"No, we are not lying, you just can't handle the truth Tina, you've never been able to. You only heard what you wanted to hear." Tina got to her feet.**

**"You're wrong."**

**Sam shook her head. "Tina, look around you, we're not in high school any more, we're not teenagers, so how about you grow up for once."**

**Tina tried to hit Sam again, only to end up flat on her face; she rolled over and looked at Sam.**

**"Why don't you give up, Tina?"**

**She got to her feet once again. "Never"**

**Then she tried to hit Sam again only to end up on her back. She tried again and again, for half an hour, but she could never touch Sam and always ended up on the mat. Sam looked down at her.**

**"You will never learn Tina, trying to get revenge on me after what you did in the first place. It's not going to work. Just remember who started it."**

**Then she turned and walked over to Jack who put his arm around her and gave her a kiss. She turned and looked at Tina who was still on the floor.**

**"Quit while you can before you get yourself hurt." Then she turned to Jack.**

**"Let's head back to the hotel for some breakfast."**

**"Sounds good to me, Sam." Then she turned to the others.**

**"See you all at lunch." She said, and she and Jack left the gym.**

**"Who was that woman?" One of the Air Force guys asked.**

**"That is Colonel Samantha Carter." Mac said. Some of the guys were shocked.**

**"That was _THEE_ Colonel Samantha Carter?"**

**"You know her?"**

**"Well no, but in the past ten years she's been the top talk in the Pentagon and the White House, her and Colonel O'Neill."**

**"Well, the guy she was with is her husband. Major General Jack O'Neill."**

**"Shit, we've heard of him, he's special ops legend. He is one guy you don't want to mess with." Another one said.**

**"Well, Sam can." Mac said smiling.**

**"Hey, I heard that the top brass and the President himself were at their wedding a few years ago," another one asked.**

**"It's true, they were all there."**

**"Wow, they must be really important."**

**"Yes they are, more than you know." She said smiling.**

**When Jack and Sam returned to their hotel room Sam gave Jack a passionate kiss then she pushed him onto the bed, and took her clothes off.**

**She undid Jack's belt and jeans, then pulled them and his boxers down to see his hard length there.**

**"Someone's ready for some action."**

**Then she got on all fours and climbed over Jack, bending over to give him a passionate kiss, before moving one hand to grab his hard length and hold on to it.**

**Then she moved, and sat so the tip was barely touching her opening, and then she moved her hand away and sat down taking him in fully and they both let out a moan.**

**Jack put his hands onto her hips just as she started moving up and down on him. He loved it when she was on top, watching her move up and down, the way her hips and breasts moved, the way she takes control, the look in her eyes and on her face, he loved it all.**

**They looked at each other, then Sam started picking up the pace as she started to moan, and Jack knew he was getting close, so he moved one of his hands to her clit and started rubbing it.**

**"Oh Jack."**

**"Come for me Sam."**

**Sam looked down at Jack, looking into his warm loving eyes till she felt her orgasm wash over, her eyes widening just before she screamed out Jack name. At the same time Jack yelled out Sam's name as he filled her with his seed.**

**Then Sam lay down on top of Jack as he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back for a few minutes. When Sam turned and looked at Jack, he was looking back at her.**

**"How are you feeling Sam?"**

**"Fucked." She giggled.**

**"So what would you like to do?"**

**"Well, how about you and me take a shower, and afterwards you can call room service."**

**"Sound's good to me."**

**"Good."**

**She gave him a kiss before getting up off him, then he sat up and watched her walk into the bathroom. A few minutes later he heard the shower going. He stood up and undressed before following her into the bathroom.**

**He relieved himself then washed his hands before joining Sam in the shower. They kissed and wash each other for the next half hour.**

**"Jack, what did you order us for breakfast?"**

**"Doh!"**

**"You didn't order room service did you?"**

**"Sorry, I was distracted by a beautiful, blue-eyed, blonde, naked woman."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, really."**

**"Well, in that case, you can buy me breakfast."**

**"Ok… do you know a good place?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Well then, shall we?"**

**He gave her a kiss before they stepped out of the shower, and Jack passed Sam a towel so she could dry herself down and he did the same. They both did their normal things in the bathroom before going out to get dressed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Once they were dressed, they left their room and walked down to the elevators, holding hands. When they got outside they saw a couple getting out of the taxi. Once they were out, Jack and Sam got in.**

**"Where to?"**

**"10536 Lee Highway please." Sam said.**

**"Sure thing." Then they were on their way.**

**"Sam what is the place called?"**

**"29 Diner, you're going to love it."**

**"Will I?"**

**"Yes, when Mom was alive and Dad was working on weekends, she used to take Mark and me there for Sunday morning breakfast."**

**"Ah, so what have they got there?"**

**"Pancakes, omelet, steak breakfast."**

**"Steak, mmm, sounds good to me" Sam giggled.**

**"See, I knew you were going to like it."**

**"Ok, if you say so." He gave her a kiss while holding onto her hand.**

**They talked till the taxi stopped, and Jack paid the fare before they got out and looked at the place.**

**"It looks like something out of the sixties."**

**"Forties actually, this was built in 1947."**

**"Wow, that was sixty years ago."**

**"Yep, shall we?"**

**"Sure." They walked up to the front door and went inside. There were a few people in there eating and drinking, so they sat down at the bar, where they could see the menus under the glass counter-top.**

**When the waitress came over she asked what they wanted.**

**"I'll have the ten ounce steak special," Jack said, pointing to the one he was looking at, "and a cup of coffee, thanks."**

**The waitress turned to Sam. "I'll have the Western omelet, hotcakes with syrup and bacon, and a large orange juice, please."**

**"Sure thing." She wrote it down and walked over to give the cook their order.**

**"Sam, did your Mom bring you and Mark here often?"**

**"Once or twice a month, we listened to the songs on the juke box while having breakfast," she said smiling at the memory.**

**"Well when we get a chance, one weekend we should come up here and bring our kids here for breakfast."**

**"I would like that, Jack."**

**"So what would you like to do after breakfast?"**

**"Go for a walk. It's a beautiful day outside."**

**"Sounds good to me." They talked about other things till their breakfast arrived.**

**Sam got up and went to the juke box and looked through what they had got there, till she found the song she was looking for and put it on.**

**"Sam?" Jack asked when she returned to her seat.**

**"This is the song that Mom always played when we were here." She explained. Jack listened to the words.**

**Oh, what a night, late December back in '63  
What a very special time for me  
As I remember what a night!  
Oh what a night,  
You know I didn't even know her name  
But I was never gonna be the same  
What a lady, what a night!  
Oh, I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room  
And I, as I recall it ended much too soon  
Oh what a night,  
Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me  
She was everything I dreamed she'd be  
Sweet surrender, what a night!  
I felt a rush like a rolling ball of thunder  
Spinning my head around and taking my body under  
(Oh what a night!)  
Oh, I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room  
And I, as I recall it ended much too soon  
Oh what a night! Doo dit doo dit dit doo dit doo dit dit  
Oh what a night! Doo dit doo dit dit doo dit doo dit dit  
Oh what a night,  
Why'd it take so long to see the light?  
Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right  
what a lady, what a night!  
I felt a rush like a rolling ball of thunder  
Spinning my head around and taking my body under  
(Oh what a night!)  
I felt a rush like a rolling ball of thunder  
Spinning my head around and taking my body under  
Oh what a night! Doo dit doo dit dit doo dit doo dit dit  
Oh what a night! Doo dit doo dit dit doo dit doo dit dit**

**While the song was playing Jack looked at Sam, and saw the sad look on her face. She couldn't help remembering what had happened when she was a teenager. When the song finished, Sam looked up at him.**

**"Are you ok?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, that was a special song for Mom and Dad."**

**"Did they meet in December 1963?"**

**"They did. It was at a dance, the night the guys graduated from the Air Force. Dad was a lieutenant."**

**"Ok. Come on, eat up, this looks great. We can talk more on our walk back to our hotel if you like."**

**"Sure, and I _am_ hungry." Jack leaned over to Sam.**

**"Well, after the exercise we had this morning …" he waggled his eyebrows at her which made her giggle and smile.**

**"Thanks Jack."**

**"Any time, sweetheart." Then they started eating their breakfast.**

**They were feeding one another so the other knows what their breakfast taste like while talking. They were at the dinner for over an hour, Jack paid for their breakfast before they walk out.**

**An hour later, once they had finished their breakfast, they walked back towards the hotel with their arms around each other, talking. Sam told Jack about how her parents met.**

**"It was the night of the graduation party. Dad asked Mom if she wanted to dance, since she'd shown up there with her friends. She said yes, so they got on the dance floor just in time for a slow dance, and introduced themselves to each other while they danced."**

**"So was it love at first sight?"**

**"Yes, they danced real close till the end. After the song finished he asked her if she wanted a drink, and she said yes so he got her a cherry coke since she was only seventeen."**

**"How old was your dad back then?"**

**"Twenty."**

**"Ah, ok."**

**"Once he'd got her the drink, they sat down and started talking. They ended up talking and dancing till closing time. When they left the hall her friends were going to a party, but she said no. So Dad offered to take her home, and he drove her to her parents' place. He walked her right up to the front porch, and then asked her out on a date. She said yes."**

**"Where did they go on their first date?"**

**"Hang on… after that they set their first date for the following Saturday night, and just before Mom opened the front door and walked into the house he kissed her on the cheek before walking back to his car."**

**"So where did he take her?"**

**"To dinner and a movie."**

**"Cool, so when did they get married?"**

**"Jack."**

**"What, just asking." He said smiling.**

**"Well, after a year of dating and meeting both sides of the family, they all spent Thanksgiving at my dad's parents' place. There were over thirty people there for lunch that day, as there was their parents, Dad's four bothers and two sisters, two sister-in-laws and their seven kids."**

**"Was your father the third oldest?"**

**"No, fourth."**

**"Ah."**

**"Then on my mother's side there were four sisters and one brother. My mom was the second youngest and a twin."**

**"Twin"**

**"Yeah, Uncle Alan is the baby of the family by three minutes."**

**"Ah."**

**"Two of Mom's sisters were married and they'd got four kids each."**

**"Was there much of a gap between your mom and her sisters?"**

**"Eight years between mom and Auntie Beth, who was the youngest."**

**"Ok."**

**"Mom told me that on Thanksgiving, just as they all sat down to lunch, he proposed to her in front of everyone. She was shocked, but she said yes."**

**"Gee, doesn't that sound familiar?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"When I asked you to marry me in the gate room."**

**"Oh yeah, but Mom and Dad didn't have the President and Chief of Staff there when it happened."**

**"True." They smiled and kissed.**

**"So when did they get married?"**

**"June of '64. Mark was born March '65 and I was born December '68."**

**"I knew that!"**

**"Jack."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Smart ass."**

**"Thank you."**

**They walked and talked for the next two hours, before deciding to call a taxi to take them back to the hotel, where they were having a farewell lunch with the others.**

**When the taxi showed up and took them back to their hotel it was almost twelve. They walked down to the ballroom where they had had dinner the night before, to see every one else there talking and drinking. They walked over to the bar and got a drink. When they turned around and saw Harm and Mac walking over to them.**

**"Jack, Sam, we were wondering when you two would be getting here." Mac said.**

**"Oh, why is that?" Jack asked.**

**"Tina's not happy after what happened this morning in the gym."**

**"Well she started it."**

**"True, so where did you two go this morning after you left the gym?"**

**"We came back here for an hour then we went out for breakfast, went for a walk, and then came back here, why?"**

**"Well, she's looking for you, so watch your back."**

**"Thanks."**

**They talked for a few minutes before they walked over to a table and sat down. They'd been talking for half an hour, when Tina and her friends walked into the room. They saw them look around the room, and then walk over to where Jack and Sam were.**

**"I suggest you guys move away just in case." Sam said.**

**When Tina and her friends came over to their table, everyone who was close by got up and walked to a safe distance. Sam and Jack saw her clench her fists, and the angry look on her face.**

**Then she went to punch Sam only to have Sam's hand over hers in mid flight. Then Tina moved her hand away like it was on fire. Sam stood up and looked at Tina, who tried to hit Sam again only to have Sam block it.**

**"Get the bitch." Tina snarled.**

**Tina's friends tried to attack Sam, who had them on the floor in under a minute.**

**"For crying out loud Tina, just stop! You know you can't win."**

**"You know you ruin everything, my prom, my graduation, everything, it was all your fault." Tina yelled at Sam. Sam saw Tina's parents coming over to see what was going on, out of Tina's line of sight.**

**"No, it was yours, you always try to be number one, always try to be everyone's favorite. You're the one at fault here Tina, and no one else."**

**"Your wrong. Because of you I failed high school."**

**"No, the only person that failed is you and you alone. Just because your father was a general in the Air Force you thought you and your friends had the right to torment other class members. You got whatever you wanted and showed off about it. Some of us weren't impressed with what you were doing back then, and we're certainly not impressed that you're still doing it now. You were always just a pathetic little attention seeker."**

**"Well I should have been prom queen, instead of you."**

**"Well with the way you treated everyone in school, I'm not surprised that you didn't get it. And why the hell do you still care about that now?"**

**"Why did they make _you_ prom queen?"**

**"Why don't you ask some of your old class mates?" Tina looked around at everyone there.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**"Tina, at school you treated me like trash, calling me names, stealing my stuff and putting your name on it, blaming me for things I didn't do." One woman said.**

**"You treated all of us like that, you and your friends, and Sam's right: you haven't changed." Harm said.**

**"Well what's Sam done that's so wonderful?"**

**"Sam helped me with my science, she was there for me when my grandmother passed away, and all you did was tease me about it even though you didn't know a thing about my background."**

**"She was your grandmother, so what?" Sam stepped forward.**

**"Jenny's grandparents raised her and her older brother since she was six months old after her parents were killed." Tina was shocked.**

**"Sam helped me with science, math, and helped me pass my driving test." One of the guys said.**

**"Sam helped me catch up with my studies after the bus accident, and she visited me while I was in hospital. She brought me all of my homework so I wouldn't get bored."**

**"What everyone is saying is that Sam helped them all in one way or another, and the only way they could think of thanking her was the prom and the day of graduation. I remember her saying that she hoped that everyone would achieve their goals in life whether it was to go out into space, become a doctor, an accountant, or a teacher. All you can do is try the best you can in life, because tomorrow is a new day out in the big wide world. And she was right; we did achieve our goals in life, including Sam here. She did go into space and that was her dream. Now she's happily married with nine kids and a great husband, who she loves." Harm said, and Jack walked over to Sam's side.**

**"Do you all feel the same way?" Tina asked. They all nodded. She looked at Sam, then to Jack, then back to Sam.**

**"What have you got that I don't have?"**

**"A warm, loving, caring husband for starters."**

**"How many times had you been married before you two got married?" Tina asked Sam.**

**"This is my first marriage."**

**"Are you happy?"**

**"Yes, and when I'm not Jack knows how to cheer me up."**

**"Well at least I got my kids and money, they keep me happy."**

**"The money won't last forever, and the kids will soon turn eighteen and leave."**

**"We will see." By that time Tina's friends were up on their feet and standing by Tina.**

**"What about your family… your parents, don't you care about them, care about what you did at high school and the reunion over the weekend?"**

**"I care."**

**"How much, how much do you care about your family?"**

**"I care about them."**

**"Do you love your family?"**

**"What is this, twenty questions?"**

**"It is a simple question, and it's obvious that you don't love them."**

**"Of course I do"**

**"Then you should have said 'I do love my family', but you didn't, you tried to avoid the question, you don't care about anyone but yourself Tina."**

**"You're just one spoilt brat who always got whatever she wanted, _when_ she wanted. Well sister, high school is over and it's time to face the music."**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Tina demanded.**

**"Grow up, you can't get everything you want, you can't rely on your friends to help you out, and you can't always lie your way out of trouble."**

**"What sort of trouble?"**

**"Smoking in the girls' toilets, for example. You and your friends blamed that on Bridget putting a packet of cigarettes into your bag. Big mistake there."**

**"Why, is that why she got suspended for two weeks?"**

**"How would you know, you and your friends didn't show up at school for two weeks either. I spoke to the principle, telling him that there is no way she would smoke."**

**"And why's that?"**

**"She came from a Christian family and she was an asthmatic, any smoke could have given her an asthma attack."**

**"You're just making it up."**

**"No I'm not, why do you think she couldn't play sports? After I spoke to the principle he called Bridget's parents up and he let Bridget return to school."**

**"Well where is Bridget? She isn't here."**

**"Bridget died ten years ago from lung cancer." A guy stepped forward.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"My name is Brian, I'm Bridget's husband. She told me everything that happened to her at high school, and after she passed away I found all her journals. I read the ones from when she was at school, and I just couldn't believe what she been through because of what you had done." Then he looked at Sam.**

**"If it wasn't for you helping her with her studies, she never would have graduated and gone on to college"**

**"Did Bridget follow her dream?"**

**Brian smiled. "Yes, yes she became a teacher and she had been teaching young children with learning difficulties, till she became ill."**

**"Did you two have any children?"**

**"Three, two boys and a girl, and our daughter's name is Samantha. She wanted to name her after you, for what you did for her… thank you." He said with tears falling down his cheeks.**

**Sam walked over to him and they hugged for a minute.**

**"What do you do, Brian?" Jack asked.**

**"I'm in the Air Force, I'm a colonel."**

**"Where are you stationed?"**

**"The Pentagon, I've been there for twenty years and I remember you Colonel Carter from when you were a captain before you moved to Colorado Springs."**

**"Oh, so what do you do there?"**

**"It's classified."**

**"Ok, I know what you mean." Sam winked, then she turned back to Tina.**

**"You got what you wanted. You wanted attention, and you have it, for the last time." Then she walked back over and stood next to Jack.**

**"It's over, and I don't know about the rest of you, but all that exercising this morning made me hungry." They all chuckled and laughed, and cheered Sam on.**

**Jack turned her around and gave her a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Then they walked past Tina and her friends to where the retired General Ryan and his wife were.**

**"Sir, Mrs Ryan." Jack said.**

**"Stop with the sir, son, I'm retired."**

**"Ok… Tom." They shook hands.**

**"Colonel, we didn't know what Tina did at high school, if we had known…"**

**"It's too late for that now, but I'm sure you will find some sort of punishment for her."**

**"We will. After what we just heard, you are the class hero."**

**"Thanks, even though none of them knew what I was going through, I just put the pain away and helped the others out."**

**"Tom Carson?"**

**"Yeah, no one knew what he did to me."**

**"Well that's in the past, and now you have a future with family and friends."**

**"True. So what are you two doing here?"**

**"I called them while I was in the men's room this morning Sam." Jack told her.**

**"Oh, ok." Then Jack's cell phone rang and he pulled it out and looked at it.**

**"SGC." He told Sam, then walked outside.**

**"So how is Jacob, still traveling?"**

**"Yes, and at the moment he's playing grandfather to the kids."**

**"Ah, I suppose he's enjoying it?"**

**"Loving it, and at least he's got some help while Jack and I are here."**

**"Well nine sure can be a hand full."**

**"They are good, but the quints would be the hand full, with sleepless nights." They both smiled.**

**"It's good to know that you and Jack do have plenty of help on hand."**

**"Yes it is." Then Jack walked back over to them.**

**"Jack, what's wrong?"**

**"That was Colonel Reynolds, he just got a phone call from AJ, Tom Carson is dead."**

**"What happened?"**

**"The inmates from the prison found out what he was in for, and beat him up in the showers and left him there. When the guards found him, he was already dead. The prisoners are being question as we speak."**

**"Family?"**

**"They are also being notified as well."**

**"Ok, can you tell Harm and Mac for me."**

**"Sure thing, are you ok?" They looked at each other.**

**"Yeah, I will be."**

**"Come here." They hugged for a moment.**

**"I'll be right back." Jack told her, then he walked over to where Harm and Mac were.**

**"Colonel, are you sure you're ok?"**

**"Yes, I will be thanks."**

**"We're going to head back home, take care."**

**"Will do." Then they turned around and walked out of the room.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Sam turned around to look for Jack, since she didn't know where he was, and then went to get them some lunch and sat down at one of the tables. She looked around till she saw him walk over to her. When he reached her he sat down.**

**"Sam, are you ok?"**

**"I will be, how did Harm and Mac take the news?"**

**"They received the text when I was walking over to them and I filled them in on what happened."**

**"Ok." They ate their lunch while talking to some of the others from their table.**

**After lunch everyone got up and mingled for a bit, then all the classmates got together for one final photo under the reunion banner. Once it was taken they all went back and mingled for a bit more before couples started leaving.**

**Harm and Mac said their goodbyes to Jack and Sam since they needed to get home to their daughters. Jack and Sam stayed for an hour before walking back to their room with their arms around each other. When they walked into the room and the door was closed and locked, Sam collapsed on the end of the bed.**

**"What a weekend."**

**Jack sat down next to her. "Yeah, it sure was interesting."**

**"Did you enjoy yourself, Jack?" She asked while looking at him.**

**"Mostly, you?"**

**"Yeah. It would have gone much better if Tina hadn't acted like she was still in high school, but besides that I did have a good time."**

**"That is good to know… Sam, I was thinking."**

**"About what, Jack?"**

**"Do you want any more children?"**

**"Jack, we already have nine, why do you want to have more?"**

**"Just one more to even things up." Sam smiled.**

**"Well ok, we'll have just one more, and after that I'll get my tubes cut."**

**"I was thinking about getting the snip myself."**

**"Why don't we both do it?"**

**"Sounds good to me, but first thing's first."**

**He leaned over to Sam and gave her a passionate kiss, and then he stood up and pulled her with him. They both kissed and removed each other's clothes, and then they got into bed and carried on kissing and moving around till Jack was on top of Sam. When they both came up for air, they were smiling. Jack moved his hand down between Sam legs, and found her wet and ready.**

**"I'm going to make you come, Sam, over and over again."**

**When he said that, it made Sam even wetter, and they looked into each other's eyes as she felt him enter her, and they both let out a moan.**

**He moved his hand from between them, then he started moving hard and fast hitting her G spot, causing Sam to scream out his name. He kept on pounding into her, and she screamed each time an orgasm hit her.**

**Just as she calmed down he hit her with another as he kept pounding into her, hard and fast. When he knew he was close to release he just pounded harder and harder knowing that Sam was going to be sore afterwards, but knowing she'd be ok.**

**With the last thrust he screamed out her name, and kept pounding into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her as they both tried to get their breath back. He moved so he could look down at Sam, who was smiling at him.**

**"What are you smiling at?"**

**"You - you sure know how to make me scream."**

**"Yes, yes I do." He said grinning back.**

**He gave her a kiss before rolling onto his back, and Sam snuggled up to his side and they both fell asleep. They both woke up just after five, so they ordered room service for the night.**

**They returned to Colorado springs the next day to see their family and friends. Jack went back to work on Tuesday while Sam was at home with the kids since she was still on maternity leave.**

**When Harm and Mac returned to work on Monday morning they shared the good news with everyone, and they were all happy for them. Harm was sent to help with the investigation of Tom Carson's murder while Mac carried on working on one of her cases.**

**Tom Carson was buried on Thursday, the same day that Harm found out who murdered Tom. Five men were charged with the murder. They had found out through one of the men's sons, who recognized him and went away to find out what he'd done. The next time the son visited, he told his father how the man had raped Sam twice, and almost raped her a third time, and then found out that one of the men in the prison knew Sam.**

**On Friday morning Harm called Sam at home.**

**"Carter."**

**"Morning Sam, how's the family?"**

**"Good, you?"**

**"Good, got some good news for you."**

**"Oh?"**

**"We found Tom Carson's murderers."**

**"That's good to know."**

**"Yeah. Sam … you know one of them."**

**"Who?"**

**"Robert Makepeace."**

**"Makepeace?" She said with a frown.**

**"Yeah, Jack did some undercover work for Thor a few years back under Colonel Maybourne's command, and meanwhile Makepeace was in charge of SG-1."**

**"Yeah, I remember. So he helped kill Carson?"**

**"Yes, he told the others that you would have killed him."**

**"You spoke to Makepeace yourself?"**

**"Yes."**

**"What did you tell him?"**

**"I said she would have, if she wasn't wounded at the time."**

**"You told him?"**

**"Yes, he said that he was pleased the bastard was dead and he asked about SG-1."**

**"What did you tell him?"**

**"That you are a full-bird colonel and Jack's a major general, that Jack's taken over George's job, and that you and Jack are married with nine kids." Sam smiled.**

**"I bet that shocked him."**

**"Yes it did, he said to me that you two didn't waste any time." Sam laughed.**

**"It's over now Sam." Harm said gently.**

**Sam let out her breath.**

**"I know, thanks for letting me know."**

**"No problem, see you this weekend."**

**"Sure, say hi to Mac and the girls for me."**

**"Will do." Then they both hung up. Sam sat back and relaxed, knowing it was finally over.**

**When Jack got home that night with the kids, Sam told him about Harm calling her to let her know what happened, and Jack could see that it was over.**

**Then she passed Jack a big envelope. He opened it and pulled out two big photos. The top one was the class reunion, and then he moved it and smiled when he saw the one of the two of them together, and the one of Sam on her own.**

**"It's a shame I can't get a copy of this one of the two of us."**

**"You can, the negatives are also in the envelope."**

**"Sweet." He said smiling.**

**Weeks later all five men were found guilty and were sentenced to another twenty years, for the murder of Tom Carson. Sam returned to work when the kids were four months old.**

**She was busy in her lab catching up on things for the next two weeks before starting to go off-world again. Six and a half months later Mac gave birth to Harm Rabb the third, and everyone was happy with the new addition to the Rabb family.**

**Six weeks later Jack and Sam's quintuplets had their first birthday, and Jack and Sam put on a big party with family and Friends showing up for the big day. That morning while in bed, Sam was lying on top of Jack.**

**"Jack."**

**"Yes?" He gave her a kiss.**

**"I'm pregnant." Jack's smile got even bigger.**

**"Sweet." Sam laughed**

**"How far along?"**

**"Ten weeks."**

**"Really? Cool."**

**Then he gave her a kiss and it became passionate, but they broke apart when they heard their kids were up.**

**"We might as well go and tell the family."**

**"Yes, we should."**

**They kissed before getting up and having a shower, and then got dressed and tidied their room up before going to see their family.**

**Jacob had arrived at the SGC two days before the kids' birthday and Mark and his family had arrived the night after that.**

**Later that evening just after their kids blew out the candles, or at least had them blown out for them as they weren't really old enough to do it on their own, Jack and Sam shared the good news with everyone. They were all shocked but happy for them and congratulated them.**

**Six months later Sam gave birth to Connor Charlie O'Neill. After she had given birth to him Sam had her tubes cut, and Jack also had the snip.**

**As for Tina Ryan, she had her five youngest kids taken away from her, since she had been out partying and leaving her kids home alone. The older two were already married and the other two in university.**

**The fathers of the kids ended up getting full custody of them. She was left with no money and no job. Her parents wouldn't help her after what they had found out at the reunion.**

**She ended up getting a job as a cleaner. She didn't like it, but it was a job. She found out three years after the reunion that both Jack and Sam had been promoted and they were still happy together.**

**Both Jack and Sam retired just after Connor was a year old so they could spend more time with their young family. They still had full clearance to the SGC, and sometimes Sam would get a call when they needed her help with the Stargate, and she didn't mind helping out. Jack and Sam taught their kids to respect the other children in their school as they were growing up.**

**All their kids followed in their parents' footsteps and joined the Air Force, which made them happy and proud. Samantha and Harm The Third followed in Harm's footsteps and Jackie followed in Mac's. Harm and Mac still beamed to Jack and Sam's place once every two weeks to see them. They all lived happily ever after.**

**The End**


	16. Chapter 16

Author notes:

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Sam's 2007 High School Reunion**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
